A Life Time in Exchange for Seven Days
by Princess Marlene
Summary: Give me seven days, I'm willing to exchange for seven days with my entire life." None Yaoi, rare couple. Finished.
1. IntroPrologue

Okay... I wasn't planning on writing a fanfiction this soon, but this is a special request from ValarSpawn, please go and check out her fanfictions, they're quite good. This story will be based on Saga/Saori, and will contain spoiler for the entire series, including the Hades chapter, thank you.  
  
A Life Time in Exchange For Seven Days  
  
Introduction  
  
Setting:  
  
Mainly Sanctuary, Greece.  
  
Time:  
  
3 years after Hades, the Golden Saints have been revived by Athena.  
  
Summary:  
  
Once you make a decision, you don't trun back, even if you're a Goddess.  
  
"Give me seven days, I'm willing to exchange a lifetime for seven free days."  
  
Prologue  
  
The night sky brightened up as the constellations shone, the water surface reflecting the moon, making the water look silver rather than blue. In the midst of the late night, the streets are quiet, everyone is asleep, only so many places are still open and alive.  
  
"You know you can't back out of this." A male's voice rang out seriously, even his voice is filled with maturity and the scars that time has left. His black hair brushed back tightly, his suit ironed and straightened.  
  
"I know." The female said, her voice filled with confidence, yet, traces of helplessness, and pain. Her long hair pulled up into a beautiful hair style, her party dress threatening to touch the water, her back straight, no matter how young she is, her prescense gives everyone a powerful feeling all across.  
  
"Your family business needs to be taken care of, all of your 'boys' are important based on your sayings, you would like to keep them living on a good life, don't you?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're their leader, you should think about them first before yourself. Then, why do you still not agree to my proposal?"  
  
She didn't say anything, a sigh escaped her lips, seeming to have echoed all around her, encircling her. "You can't forget about her."  
  
His body stiffened, then he looked at her carefully. "So... you're saying that you can't forget someone either?"  
  
She said nothing, he didn't force her either. Soon, she turned to face him seriusly. "I accept your proposal, but you have to promise me something."  
  
"What is it?" He turned towards her as well, looking down at the fragile girl before him. So small, yet full with so much confidence.  
  
"Give me seven days, seven free days without your bodyguards."  
  
"Seven days?"  
  
"I'mll exchange my life time for seven free days, what do you say?" She challenged.  
  
He frowned, thinking it over, he looked at her, the look on her face tells him exactly what she's thinking. "Fine, I give you my word."  
  
She smiled and looked at her watch, "it's 11:59pm, then deal's on in 30 seconds." With that, she turned around and walked away, her long dress swirling around her, almost as if lifting her up. he knows that he shouldn't ask, but....  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She paused and picked up her head to look at the constellatoins and smiled softly. "I'm going home."  
  
Yes, home, Greece, Sanctuary, her true home......  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[Santuary, Greece]  
  
It's 4 o'clock in the morning, Sanctuary is as quiet as a grave yard, the whole place is dark and seemingly very lonely. Rain fell down onto the Earth quickly, but not harshly, yet still enough to soak through layers of clothes.  
  
Saori stepped on this soil quietly, tuning down her cosmos, not wanting to wake up anyone. She looked up at the magnificant statue of Goddess Athena, herself, that caused so much scars on her Saints' bodies. Taking slow steps, she began climbing up the grand stairs that leads up to where she's supposed to stay, supposed to. Now... only Saga is up there.  
  
Looking beside her, the Aries Temple right beside her, looking ever normal, she smiled and continued up, passing the Taurus's Temple, then the Gemini's temple. Surprisingly, she felt a cosmos, probably Kanon's cosmos, looks like Julian's no where to be found again, most likely off somewhere with Sorrento. Passing on, she passed by the Cancer Temple and the Leo Temple, only to come face to face with the Virgo Saint, surprised, she paused in the rain before him.  
  
"Welcome back, Goddess." He said, cutting through the quiet atmosphere.  
  
"How did you know I was coming?"  
  
"I felt your prescense... not your cosmos."  
  
Saori smiled, she should always remember his title 'The Man Closest to God'. Shaka held out a white cloak and wrapped it around her tightly. "Saga's up there, my guess, he's up already."  
  
"Thanks." Saori walked past him and then paused and turned back to him again. "How did you know that he's up?"  
  
"I felt his annoyance for all those work he has to do."  
  
Saori giggled and turned up the stairs again. She'll never forget the long walk in the Underworld, the many barriers they faced, all those times will be cherished always. Passing by the lonely temple of the Shooter, Sagittarius, she felt the long gone cosmos of Aioris, finally back from the Underworld, giving the whole Sanctuary a lively look, a honorable feeling.  
  
Passing by a garden full of poisoned roses, she came face to face with the grand palace, quiet and powerful. Looking ahead, the 2 soldiers that are supposed to be on guard are fast asleep, mind no where to be seen. Gently shaking her head, she pushed open the huge double door to reveal an empty hall, she gently shut the door behind her, careful not to make much sound.  
  
Then, still wrapped in Shaka's cloak, with dripping lavender hair, soaked all over, she began walking up the familiar stairs reaching the second floor, leaving a trail of water behind her on the marble floor.  
  
She poked her head through a doorway and into Saga's room, to her diappointment, he's not there. She slowly backed out of his room, she closed the door behind her, so... Shaka was right. Leaving watered finger prints on his door, trailing down the stone door.  
  
She moved onto another room, ducking she looked undernearth the door at the faint light emitting out from inside the room. She looked up at the door from her squading spot, imagining how he would look behind this door. He'll be in his black shirt and blue pants, dark blue jacket and that serious look to his eyes. She squaded there, thinking, imagining how he'd look when he sees her.  
  
Surprised? Definitely.  
  
Unbelievable? Most likely.  
  
Confused? Probabaly.  
  
Happy? Maybe.  
  
Feel like in love? Most likely... not!  
  
After who knows how long, she felt as if she's in Camus's temple, cold as an ice cube, the door moved. Saori's eye widened, is she imagining things? The door can't be opening, she hasn't even thought of a reason yet. Just like that, the door opened and was replaced by Saga. He looked around the empty palace and lowered his head to find her starring up at him.  
  
They starred at each other, just looking, as if everything else around them had just disappeared and vanished. As if they're the only ones on Earth, as if they're the only ones that mattered. Finally, Saga snapped out of his trance raised his voice unbelievably, every sort of emotion mixed within.  
  
"Goddess, what are you doing on the ground?" Without a second thought, he pulled her up and dragged her inside. She said nothing, her lips are too cold to say anything. Immediately, she felt his jacket being wrapped around her, giving her the much needed warmth. It was then that she realized that she's still cluntching onto Shaka's cloak, which is already soaked to the maximum. Gently, she opened up her hands and it fell onto the ground as she turned around to face him, her mind still blank.  
  
"Goddess, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised? Oh yeah.  
  
She opened her mouth, wanting to tell him everything, she has seven days, the last seven days as an unmarried, free woman, and she just wanted to spend those days with him. No, she definitely can't say that. "Nothing, I just felt like coming home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
She smiled up at him and nodded, like a little girl with no worries. "Yeah, home. This is my home, isn't it?"  
  
Saga looked at her for a moment, as if trying to figure out how much of what she said is actually true. Then he smiled at her fondly and nodded as well. "Of course Goddess, this will always be your home, welcome back."  
  
Saori laughed softly and held out her arms, he looked at her curiously. "Don't I get a welcome back hug?"  
  
Saga's smiled froze on his face, he looked at her awkwardly and shifted his weight around nervously. Saori blinked and glanced down, a little smile on her face, yet how much heartache is actually hidden behind that smile, only she knows. She took in a deep breath and looked up with a playful smile. "I was just kidding."  
  
The air around them suddenly got thicker, tension covered them up. Saori cleared her throat and turned around slowly, letting her eyes roam all over the room and paused at the large desk and the piles of work on top of it. Guilt ran through her involunarily as Saga stepped up beside her.  
  
"Saga, since I'm here now, I'll do the work." She said, now fully understanding why he felt annoyance when doing this.  
  
"And I'll be with you always." He said sincerely, gaining a small laugh from Saori.  
  
"I really wish that you meant it."  
  
Saga looked at her confused, she... doesn't believe him? "Of course I meant it, I'll help you with this Sanctuary."  
  
"No you won't, you'll have to marry someday." She pointed out, pretending to be playful. 'And same with me.' She added on silently.  
  
"Goddess, are you okay?" He aksed instinctively, something just seems out of the ordinary about her. Usually... she's so much more easier to talk to, she never used to say things that were so confusing.  
  
"I'm fine, it's probably just the long plane ride and the rain."  
  
"You should rest, I'll take you to your room." He urged and led her out of the room. They turned onto the still dim staircase that leads up to the third floor, the cool air wrapped its fingers around Saori, she pulled his jacket around her tighter. "We have to have a check on the heater, this place is freezing."  
  
"Goddess, how long are you going to stay?" He asked, stopping in front of her room as she stopped as well.  
  
"A week."  
  
"Only a week?" Perhaps, a little disappointment?  
  
"Do you want me to stay longer?" Say yes.  
  
"It's... it's your choice." He stumbled over his words. "Anyways, have a good rest." He then turned around, ready to leave. Saori moved forwards and hugged him from behind tightly, and buried her face into his shirt, he stood there rigid.  
  
"I missed you." She murmured into his back and stayed there in silence.  
  
"Goddess?" Saga let out nervously, not knowing what to do.  
  
Saori took in a deep breath, being able to hold back her tears. Then slowly, she let him go and turned back into her room and gently closed the door behind her and slid down onto the ground, her face in her hands. Her hair like a big curtain, covering her up.  
  
Outside the door, Saga turned around rigidly, still not sure if he heard her correctly. However, he definitey felt the shake of her body when she was so close to him. Her whole body was shaking, as if she was crying. He reached up, wanting to knock and check if she's okay, then thinking, maybe it's the best to leave her alone right now.  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
Shaka turned his head towards the stairs as he heard the faintest of sounds, knowing that Saga's coming down. "How is she?" He asked, perhaps a bit teasingly.  
  
Saga looked over at him and sighed, setting his feet down onto the ground. "How was she when she arrived?"  
  
"She was soaked." Shaka answered easily and carelessly, receiving a roll of eyes.  
  
"I know that, I meant..."  
  
"She's hiding somethinng." Shaka interupted him seriously and stood up as well. "What do you think it is?"  
  
Saga lowered his head for a moment before frowning and looked up at Shaka gain. "I have no idea, maybe she's worrying about Sanctuary under my control?"  
  
Shaka patted his shoulder reassuringly, "have some faith. She trusts you with her life, and would do anything to...." He suddenly trailled off, earning a strange look from Saga.  
  
"Go on." Saga raised his eyebrows and waited for him to continue, however, Shaka just smiled and stepped away from him. "What?" Saga urged.  
  
"I think I know what's wrong with her. Anyways, you better get ready for the morning meeting that you don't want to be late for." And just like that, he disappeared from the room.  
  
Saga put his hand down from the out-stretched position and made his way upstairs again, walking into his room, he wondered about Saori's strange behaviours. At that moment when she was so close to him, he suddenly had the urge to turn around and return her gesture. Like a candle, that feeling slowly died away as she pulled away. He sighed and turned on the shower, letting the cool water wash over his face.  
  
What Saori mentioned before rang a sudden alarm in his head. True, he's already 28, dead twice, one of the older Golden Saints. It's not as if he hasn't thought about having a family before, it's just that... it never seemed like a burden until now. When Saori mentioned it, he suddenly could picture her holding a child's hand as a mother. Which is impossible, considering she is a Virgin Goddess.  
  
Or, is it?  
  
She's only 18 this year, just passed her birthday, she's beautiful, so beautiful that she doesn't seem to be from this world. She has as nice figure, like a model's and on top of that, she owns a huge world wide foundation, her money is beyond counting. She owns the Sanctuary and supports all the Saints with whatever they want. Who wouldn't want to marry a girl like that? Even though she is a Goddess, she's still just a normal girl, who's to say that she won't fall in love as Saori Kido?  
  
With a deep sigh, he turned off the water and was embraced by cold air, now he knows why Saori wanted a heater check. Shaking his head, what's first should be first, the meeting is starting in 10 minutes, and he doesn't want to be late.  
  
[Main Hall]  
  
Saga stood before them and continued on his daily ranting, the Saints are clearly very bored, even he feels bored, thank Goddess that it's almost over. "And finally, the final announcement of the day. Goddess Athena had just arrived, she'll be staying here for a week."  
  
The hall was quiet before murmurs rose up, Saga gracefully walked down the stairs, into the noisy crowd.  
  
"When did she arrive? How come I never felt her cosmos?" Mu asked curiously, as the guardian of the first temple, he should have felt her cosmos when coming in. Saga smiled and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"You were asleep, I was awake and couldn't even feel her cosmos coming in."  
  
"It's not that." Shaka stepped in and smiled. "She tuned down her cosmos, I was only able to feel her presence." He then turned towards Saga funnily. "She wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Surprise? It was more like a scare!"  
  
"No matter what it was, you'll have to take care of her for a week."  
  
[Later]  
  
Saga stepped through the grand palace door and was greeted with a view of Saori coming down the big flight of stairs. Before he can open his mouth, Saori interupted him. "Saga, I need to discuss something with you." She came down with another dress, revealing her shoulders with long sleeves and the dress just sweeps the ground. Her hair tied up in an orderly fasion, a few strands of hair around her face and neck, a diamond necklace, and a lighter shade of rose on her lips, looking beautiful and elegant, nothing like her soaked feature before.  
  
"Of... of course Goddess." He stuttered, surprised at her attire in so little time.  
  
Saori smiled and stepped in front of him, holding a document in her hand. "This document was made a long time ago by the first Athena. And since I'm this era's Athena, I have the right to make decisions as well." She then held up the document and right in front of his eyes, she ripped it apart and opened her hands, letting the ripped up document fall onto the ground like leafs in autumn.  
  
"What... what document was that?" Saga asked immediately, not believing she did that.  
  
"It's the document concerning female Saints." She turned around walking towards the wall length windows with Saga behind her. "That rule has been around forever, today I break that rule, because of it's unfairness to the females. Right now, the female Saints do not need to wear their masks, and they're free to love and marry whomever they want." She turned around to look at him while leaning back onto the large window. "The offical document is on your desk, you need to sign it and pass it down."  
  
"Of course Goddess." Saori smiled, Saga looked at her curiously. "May I know why you decided on this new rule?"  
  
"Because," she sighed and hugged her ams. "I know how it feels to marry someone when you can't beat them." Her voice lonely and hollow.  
  
"Why? Are you going through this right now?" Saga took a step forward, forgetting the urgency in his voice.  
  
Saori laughed softly, hiding her true feelings inside. "Probably one of my past lives." She then took in a deep breath, putting on a cheerful smile. "And, tell everyone in the Sanctuary to come attend a party tonight, right here."  
  
"A... party?" Saga blinked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah... why? Is there a problem?" Saori blinked and tilted her head.  
  
"No, of course not Goddess." Saga smiled, and shook his head. "Give me your definition for 'everyone'."  
  
"Every living person you can find in Sanctuary."  
  
Saga nodded, Saori then turned towards the stairs again. "Great, you can rest now, I'm going to look at all those paper works." She said, a tone that made no one disobey her.  
  
"Yes Goddess." Saga said respectfully.  
  
"And Saga?" Saori paused at the top of the staircase, and turned back to face him. "Stop calling me Goddess, just call me Saori, and that was an order not an option." She added on playfully and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Saga looked after her, after who knows how long, he sighed and headed for the training ground where everyone should be. Stepping outside of the palace, he clearly felt Athena's cosmos, telling everyone that she's here. Looking up at the clear blue sky, the rain earlier on seemed only like a dream. Ever since Saori got here, he feels like a statue, she totally took over his job, well, technically they're her job, but....  
  
Saga sighed and rubbed his temples as the familiar sounds of the training ground reached his ears. But, she's still too young, she's only 18, just as her fun life had started, yet she's already focusing on her destined work. To think that she'll spend the rest of her life doing this, painful.  
  
"Master." The trainees bowed as he stepped close, the Gold Saints looked at him and nodded as a greeting. The trainees stepped back to their training positions as the Gold Saints stepped into a circle, with the Taurus Saint, Aldebaran, blocking the sun for them. Now, the sunny day is just annoying.  
  
"Goddess Athena wants us to attend a party tonight." Saga said shortly, but was enough to surprise everyone.  
  
"Party?" Milo piped up immediately, his eyes twinkling, he loves parties.  
  
Saga rolled his eyes dully and shook his head. "Milo, I can assure you that you won't be able to meet anyone that'll willing spend a night with you." He said dryly, earning a short chuckle from everyone, Milo just rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Anyways, pass the news on, she wants everyone to attend."  
  
[Palace- Meeting Room]  
  
Saori opened the door to find a lady sitting on her desk, looking through her files of work. Her long black hair tied up messily, her golden eyes sharp, a bow and quiver full of arrows on her back and wearing an ancient Greek dress. "I see you have your hands full with these paper work."  
  
Saori closed the door behind her. "Artimes, long time no see."  
  
The Goddess of Hunting looked up with a warm smile and jumped off the desk to face her older sister. "Athena, I heard about your 'marriage', how can you do this?" She asked unbelievably, a sense of betrayal in her voice.  
  
Saori sighed and leaned back onto the door tiredly, Artimes continued on. "Hestia wanted to come as well, but something tied her back."  
  
"So... what's the point of your visit?"  
  
"My point is to call off the wedding, no way are you getting married! Zeus is having a fit up there! If you're really getting married, father might even come down here and zap him for himself." Saori gave her a funny look, Artimes shrugged and looked at her strangely. "And why are you getting married anyway?"  
  
Saori walked away form the door towards the windows that over looks the training ground, she opened up the full window, letting the sun extend past the windows. The sounds of the soldiers entered their ears. Artimes followed after her and looked at all the Saints and turned towards Saori, understanding what she's thinking. "Your Saints? You really care about your Saints, huh?"  
  
She then turned around to lean on a wall while looking at Saori strangely. "And your Saints haven't said anything about it?" Artimes inquired strangely."  
  
"I didn't tell them."  
  
"What? Why not?" Saori just ignored her, Artimes rolled her eyes. "Why are you here if you don't want to tell them about your wedding?"  
  
"I'm here to see someone."  
  
"Who?" Artimes's eyes widened in alert, it's impossible. "Who ties down your heart? Is it that guy that accompanied you in the Underworld?" Saori said nothing but to look at her funnily. "Is it that guy whom came back from Poseidon and asked for your forgivenss?" Saori shook her head unbelievably. "Or, is it..."  
  
"You can stop asking now, I'm not going to tell you, I'd like to keep him safe from him up there."  
  
"Yeah, but Zeus would torture every single one of your Saints until you give up." Artimes stated calmly.  
  
"Well, I guess I just have to face him head on. After all, the battle of Heaven hasn't come yet."  
  
"I don't get you." Artimes shook her head, and pushed herself away from the wall and looked at Saori seriously. "To tell you the truth, Zeus sent me to tell you that Mt. Olympis will awlays welcome you no matter how you turn out, and that you're always his daughter."  
  
Saori turned to her and smiled gratefully. "Tell father my thanks, and tell him that I'll take care of myself, and I'll go visit him sometimes."  
  
Artimes nodded and a silver light covered her and soon Artimes disappeared from the room, Saori turned towards the training ground again. Seven days, she only has seven days, will that be enough?  
  
[Night- Grand Palace]  
  
"I wonder why the Goddess has called this party?" A soldier asked his friend, not believing that he's actually going to see the Goddess.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm really excited to see the Goddess!" His friend answered back, looking at the stairs intensely.  
  
The party had began, everyone is here in the Grand Hall, the lighting so bright as if it's still day time. The place was polished up and filled up. Even the female Saints are here, the first time ever, without their masks, showing their real prescence.  
  
Soon enough, Saori's shadow appeared on the top of the stairs, a new dress on her, long enough to sweep the floor, her hair still up, and golden jewleries decorating her. A smile appeared on her face as she came down the stairs, greeting some of her Golden Saints.  
  
"Goddess." They greeted simultaneously.  
  
"Yo! Saori!" Kanon greeted easily, earning disapproving looks from everyone around him, Saga rolled his eyes and whacked him on his back.  
  
"Have some respect Kanon."  
  
"Saga, it's all right." Saori reassured him, Kanon then flashed a victorious smile to Saga, whom rolled his eyes unbelievably.  
  
"Saori, here's a welcome back present for you." Milo said goofily, his eyes twinkling as he walked forwards. Saori looked at him strangely. "Here you go." Opening up his hand, a ferocious scorpio opened its mouth towards Saori.  
  
She yelped and stumbled back, bumping into Aphrodite whom caught her easily and looked at Milo in annoyance.  
  
"Milo!" Saori said unbelievably, her heart thumping like crazy.  
  
Milo laughed and closed his hands, the scorpio disappeared as well, earning a cold whack on his head. Camus glarred at Milo annoyed. "Milo, behave!"  
  
"Do you want to be sent to the other dimension?" Saga warned.  
  
Milo jumped back behind Saori, using her a human shield. "Saga, you're so mean! How can that girl still like you?"  
  
Everyone froze at the statement, Saori frowned mentally, everyone looked towards him strangely. Kanon turned to his brother surprised. "Since when did you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"Some girl from a nearby village was helped by Saga, and has been clinging onto him ever since then. She's actually quite pretty, I don't get why Saga's not interested in her." Milo stated, still hidng behind Saori, his hands on her bare arms.  
  
Saori looked up, her eyes locked with Saga's, somehow Saga suddenly had the urge to explain things to her. Like a boyfriend that was caught doing something wrong. "Saori, I..." Saga started, but was interrupted by Milo.  
  
"Saori, are you all right? You're freezing cold! Is it Camus's fault?"  
  
"No, I guess I'm wearing too little, and without any action."  
  
"Then, let's go dance." Without a second word, Milo dragged her off immediately, brushing past Saga. He reached out a hand wanting to hold her behind, but his fingers were too late as the long white dress and the long lavender hair danced past his fingers just a milimeter away, just like that time..... that time when she peirced the golden knife right into her throat in front of him. He reached out, wanting to grab onto her... her hair, her dress seemed like air, seemed like wind, they slipped away from him and he could only watch as she slipped back and fell down onto the ground, dead, ready to meet Shaka.  
  
"Saga, are you okay?" Aphrodite asked as he stepped down from the stair way and closer to him, Saga turned towards the Pisces Saint and smiled thinly. "I'm fine, why don't you go dance as well?"  
  
Aphrodite gave him a look before stepping past him into the crowd, leaving him alone. He sighed and picked up a glass of wine and carelessly gulped it down his throat. What was that look that he just saw in Saori's eyes? Was it hurt? Was it pain? Was it jealousy? Was it...  
  
"Saga, what are you doing here all alone?" A quiet voice asked him.  
  
Saga jumped and turned to see Shaka sitting in a corner quietly, a soft smile on his face. Saga shrugged and looked at him. "Nothing."  
  
"I heard your conversation, Saori had a strange reaction didn't she?" Shaka asked hintingly, Saga frowned, not picking up on his hint.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Didn't she look as if she was hurt by the news of you having a girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Saga stressed, they've been over this for how many times in the past few years. Sure, the girl's pretty and she's very... clingy of him, but that doesn't mean that he likes her.   
  
"Whatever you say. However, Saori's reaction was very strange, she looked as if she was hurt by that news... possibly even jealous." Shaka said slowly, Saga's breath caught in his throat, exactly what he thought before, could it be true? Hurt? Why would she be hurt? Jealous? That's just impossible! She was just talking about his marriage earlier on this morning. "Anyways, you should at least show you face around the crowd, or else everyone'd think that Saori's abusing you, telling you to work when everyone's having fun. I'm going to meditate, so don't bother me."  
  
Saga looked at Shaka unbelievably and then shook his head, he's right, he should show his face around the crowd at least for a while. Taking a few steps towards the crowd, someone on the balcony caught his attention. Her long white dress floating in night air, her backview lonely, without a second thought, he changed his direction and headed towards her.  
  
[Balcony]  
  
"Saori... are you all right?" That's the first thing he asked as he stepped onto the balcony, Saori turned her head to face him quickly. Undoubtingly, he saw the loneliness and sorrow in her eyes, but just as quick, her eyes returned to their usual calm state.  
  
"Saga, why aren't you inside?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. And besides, aren't you supposed to be with Milo?" He stood beside her, their arms barely touching, he joined her to look out at the Sanctuary's beautiful night scene. Saori laughed softly, her voice cutting through the night air softly.  
  
"I think Milo's impressed with some of our female Saints' faces." She said hintingly, Saga caught on and they both laughed at that.  
  
Under the night sky, the two of them just stood there and talked, the room behind them is alive, full of people's voices. Outside, they barely have to speak, even a whisper can be heard. Under such an environment, Saori's afraid that even her deepest thoughts might be picked up by Saga, even though he has no permission to use his cosmos to feel what she's thinsking, and he would never do that.  
  
People always say humans are selfish, they'll do whatever it takes to get what they want. Whatever they want. She was born a Goddess, will she be willing to do anything to get what she wants? Turning, she looked at the profile of Saga silently, then slowly dropped her gaze, perhaps... being a human is better.   
  
Her marriage, a deal she made to keep her Saints alive is something that she'll never forget for the rest of her life. No matter how long she lives... 100 years, 200 years, 300 years... or even more. Maybe, her next reincarnation will feel her emotions as well, just as she feels the other Athenas' emotions towards different things. Perhaps then, the Goddess Athena of that era will have enough courage to pursue after her dreams, to finally free the pain from all these years of burying inside their feelings, to finally put all the pain of all Athena's to rest and gain happiness. Yet, when will that day come? She can only hope.... it won't be too far into the future.....  
  
[Later- Upstairs]  
  
They walked onto the third floor of the grand palace, their lone footsteps echoing throughout the entire hall way. Saori walked on slowly, and lazily, as if her feet weighed a ton. Everyone had just left a bit earlier, and they decided that the main hall will be cleaned up tomorrow, seeing how many people got drunk tonight and left here on other people's back.  
  
Stopping in front of Saori's room, they turned to each other, both of them tired and sleepy, just wanting to get the day over with.   
  
"Good night Saori."  
  
She nodded and slowly looked up at him, then stepped forwards and closing the gap between them, she put her right hand on his cheek, holding his face loosely.  
  
Suddenly, all sense of sleepiness disappeared, Saga looked at Saori alerted. Her eyes misted, almost closed, clearly sleepy. What is she going to do? Does she know what she's doing?  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and using her right hand, she pulled his face down. Just enough for her to leave a kiss on the corner of his mouth and then release him. "Good night Saga." Turning, she opened and closed her door, once again, the hall way is quiet.  
  
Saga stood there, frozen to the ground, not knowing how to move, his placed his hand to where she kissed him and just starred at the closed door, shocked. Yet, for the first time in his life, he had the urge to go into her room and return the favour. This isn't right, this definitely isn't right.....  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days  
  
Chapter 2  
  
[Tuesday- Morning]  
  
Saori stretched while still lying in her bed, she sighed and looked at the closed windows. She stayed in silence, from the looks of the amount of sunlight, it's probably late into the morning, everyone should be doing whatever they should. What should she do? Perhaps getting up would be the first thing she should do.  
  
Sighing, she flung her blanket aside and sat up in her bed, groaning at the soreness spreading through her body, she shouldn't have slept that late... this morning. Swinging her legs aside, her bare feet touched the already warmed up floor. Taking long strides, she's already by her windows, she flung the curtains aside, the sun hurted her eyes, she winced but looked out the window at the particularly sunny day, smiling inward, she has to drag Saga out today, she has to.  
  
[Later- Office]  
  
Saori walked in, surprised at the sight of Saga sitting there, looking through the piles of documents that she hasn't even started to look through. Surprised, she walked over to him and glanced at the bookshelf where all the books are arranged and dusted off. "Saga, you're up early."  
  
Saga looked up at her funnily and shook his head slowly. "Saori, it's near noon, it's not early at all."  
  
Saori swirled around in surprise, her hair and dress both flying, her eyes wide. "I... thought the clock was wrong." She was referring to the clock on her night stand, it was pointing to 10:25am when she woke up. She just shrugged it off thinking that it was probably broken.  
  
"Saori... I can assure you that every single time in this Sanctuary are all the same, and they all work." He said with a smile.  
  
Saori smiled as well and practically leaned her whole upper body over the desk, their faces are almost touching, then she smiled. "Saga, let's go out today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Saori's smile deepened, she can always find a reason, can't she?  
  
[Streets]  
  
Saori walked down the street easily, for a limited time, she can be a normal girl. She has a light blue tank top on with jeans and runnig shoes, a long blue jacket over everything. She likes the color blue, it's just like his eyes and his hair. Saga walked behind her, dressed in all black. His black pants, a thin, black turtle neck sweater and a black trench coat.  
  
They walked down the street, talking and laughing casually, just like a normal couple, only they're not really a couple. When they walked out of Sanctuary, every single pair of eyes were on them... not openly, except for the Gold Saitns. The others gave a little sneak peek here and there. Is it really that strange that they're going shopping together?   
  
Looking around, she managed to find a store that doesn't have bra as their main source of clothing, without a second thought she walked in with Saga behind her. The store's atmosphere is actually quite nice, soft classical music in the background, the floor polished and clothing lined up properly. Saori looked around, not only did she see female clothing, clothing for guys entered her eyes as well.  
  
"Hello there, how can I help you?" A store lady came up to them with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, you see that blue sweater, can you grab one that'd be able to fit him?" Saori nodded towards a surprised Saga.  
  
"No problem." She smiled and walked away.  
  
"Um... Saori, why are you..."  
  
"Come on!" She said excitedly and dragged him behind her.  
  
Even when he's standing by the door of the change room, hodling the sweater in his hands, he still looks dazed and lost. Saori looked at him and pushed him into the small change room, smiling slyly.  
  
"What? Do you need my help to change?"  
  
Saga finally snapped back into reality and shut the door harshly, the small change room shaking involuntarily. Saori turned back to the store lady, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Your boyfriend looked surprised miss."  
  
Saori smiled and pointed to a night gown hanging from a wall at the far end of the store. "I want to try that on."  
  
"Excellent choice may I add."  
  
Saga looked at himself in the mirror, it's a V-neck sweater, have to say it looks pretty good. Sighing he changed back to his original clothes and exited the change room.  
  
"Mr, how was your sweater?"  
  
"Where's Saori?" Saga ignored her questoin.  
  
"Right behind you, looking glamerous may I say."  
  
Saga turned around just in time to see Saori coming out of the change room in the night gown that she wanted. It's a silver night gown, the front starting well below the collar bones. Tight, hugging every curve from the top of her body to her knees, then the front opens up widely, stopping just above her feet. She looked up at them and turned around slowly. The back is cut open to the lowest point of her back, the end sweeping the floor just gently. She then turned to look at them again.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"Gorgeous." The store lady said immediately, and her eyes brightened, Saga looked at her stunned, yet couldn't help by wondering why she's trying this on.  
  
"Saga, does your sweater fit?" He nodded, Saori smiled and turned to the store lady with a gentle smile. "Can you please wrap his sweater and this dress, thanks."  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Give me a minute." Saori mentioned to Saga and ran into the change room again before anyone could say anything.  
  
And just like that, they walked down the long street, side by side, sometimes just talking a bit, but the atmosphere is comfortable and relaxing. Saori dragged Saga into every store she saw, not really caring what kind of a store it was. Thankfully, Saga was awake and saved both of them from the embarrassment of entering a male undergarments store. With this rate, when they reached the end of the street, the day is still young.  
  
"Saori, maybe we should...." Saga began as he shifted all those bags in his arms, never knew shopping could be this tiring.  
  
"Let's go watch a movie." Saori cut him off before he can actually suggest anything.  
  
Saga looked ahead of them and saw a theatre just on the next block, and looked down at Saori's pleading eyes, he sighed and nodded. Immediately Saori's eyes brightened up, and they began walking again, he's just thankful that there's somewhere for him to sit.  
  
[Theatre]  
  
Saga sighed in bliss as he sat down with Saori beside him and the bags of clothes on the other side of him, being the gentleman he is... he let Saori pick the movie. And surprisingly, she picked some kind of tragic love story, he never knew she liked tragic love stories, he thought that she had already seen enough of those every single day.  
  
Half way through the movie, Saori finally lost her concentration in this dark room with not many people surrounding them. She slowly averted her eyes from the large screen onto Saga's profile. In the darkness, she searched his face. Even though she knows fully that he has no interest in love stories, but he was nice enough to follow her in anyways.   
  
He's focused on the movie, therefore did not feel or notice her strange stare. How long does she have to spend with him? Oh yeah... 5 more days... 5 more days before she will be married off to someone else. Artimes was right, she should tell them... they're all very close to her, and such an important announcement shouldn't be told to them over some T.V. interview. Yet.... she can't open her mouth, she needs courage to tell them this. Her eyes dimmed.  
  
She knows how their reaction will be, they will oppose this marriage to the very end, especially when the reason why she's getting married is because of them. Saga would never approve, he would argue with her day in and day out, hoping to convince her. The other Saints will probably start to conserve and go out to look for jobs, but... she doesn't want that. Her Saints have already paid enough for her, now that the wars are over... she has to do something for them. And giving them a happy and prosperus life is all that she can do for them.   
  
No, she can't tell them... at least not yet. Maybe, the best way for them to know really is for them to see a T.V. interview or a news program or something like that. And as of now, she can only enjoy whatever time she gets with Saga.  
  
Looking at Saga, hearing this soft and romantic music in the background, she wrapped an arm around his arm, drawing his attention. He turned to her questioningly, but only saw her deep blue eyes shining like sapphires. Reaching up, Saori gently laid a hand over his cheek, her cool and delicate hand touched his some what rough cheek. With one touch, everything seemed to have gone out of control, Saga's front changed. His eyes showed more than what they should show and his hand touched her hand on his cheek.  
  
Suddenly, everything's gone, they're the only ones left in the world, only the music from the movie is still playing. Just like that, both of them lost all of their self control and who knows who took the initiative and moved forward to finally seal their lips. They stayed there, enclosed in a soft kiss. Saga's hand eventually slid down her arm to her neck, cupping her neck, he pulled her closer to him. Saori's arms found his waist and hung onto it tightly.   
  
They're lost, lost in each other, lost in each other's arms, wishing the next second could be the end of the world.  
  
A crash sound interrupted their moment, Saga pulled back immediately, his eyes wide, shock filled them. He dropped his hand awkwardly from her neck and looked at the Goddess in front of him. What did he just do? What did they just do? She's his Goddess, his Goddess that he had sworn to protect no matter what. His Goddess, a virgin Goddess, not allowed to be touched by any man, and yet... what just happened a moment ago.  
  
Despite the shock inside of him, another part of him had been opened up. Last night, at the party, when he had the urge to explain everything to her, he now knows just what he was feeling. Panic, he paniced because he thought she was going to give up on him, he paniced because he thought that she was going to turn away to someone else, to believe in someone else, to trust in someone else, to rule their Sanctuary with someone else.  
  
Still, that doesn't explain the action that he just did before, no matter what, it was wrong. Taking deep breaths, he feels that his self control finally circled within him again. Then meeting her eyes, he frowned and his eyes clearly apologized for what he had done and what had happened.  
  
Saori looked into his eyes, and ignoring the apologetic look in them, she moved closer to him. She doesn't believe that he doesn't have any feelings for her, that kiss... it was pure with love and pain, she felt it clearly. Ignoring his silent protest as everyone else around them is still very much wrapped into the movie, she tilted up her head and touched his lips again, slowly deepening the kiss.  
  
Saga moved his hands up to her arms immediately, wanting to push her away, wanting to tell her that this is wrong. However, his hands had a mind of their own as they pulled her closer to him rather than pushing her away. Now even his own body is betraying him, wonderful, just wonderful. He felt Saori's hands touching his back softly, her cool hand calming down the fever on his back.  
  
To hell with his self control.  
  
[Later]  
  
They walked out of the cinema, not knowing what really happened in the movie. A rush of people walked out loudly, bumping into them, separating them. Instantly, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him in order for them not to get separated. She made no protest, letting him hold her hand as they walked out of the cinema. Once they regained quiet atmosphere, Saori turned to him wanting to say something, but her stomach growled instead.  
  
The two of them just stood there and blinked at each other, before she smiled shyly and he laughed softly. Without a word, he started walking again, she followed him, trusting him to pick a good restaurant.   
  
[Restaurant]  
  
"Oh my God! Is that you Saga?" A high-pitched female voice rang out, followed by a girl dressed in the restaurant's uniform.   
  
She practically threw herself into Saga's arms as he caught her out of reflex, Saori pulled her hand away from him just in time and watched on. Saga steadied her and glanced at Saori awkwardly. Here it is again, the feeling of explaining to her just like last night.  
  
"Jennifer... what are you doing here?" He asked tightly.  
  
"I work here! Oh my God, it must be fate that we're standing here right now!" She said happily, and clung onto his arm tightly. Then she noticed Saori beside Saga and she blinked at Saga.  
  
"Who's she? Your cousin?"  
  
"She's actually...."  
  
"Oh she must be your cousin! I know you don't have any sisters, you only have a twin brother named Kanon, right? You know what Saga, I heard that there's this new couple resort opening up...." Jennifer continued on without any real point to her senseless babbling.  
  
Saori looked at them calmly before sliding into her seat and looked out the window, chilly wind had picked up from the looks of the people outside. Saga looked at Saori and decided to sit down as well, still not being able to pull his arm away from Jennifer. He nodded at something that Jennifer said and looked towards Saori again, whom is resting her chin on her laced fingers while looking outside.  
  
"Mr. Okaity, I heard that you and the Kido Foundation had just started a new business relationship, can you please go into details about this?" The loud voice on the T.V. interrupted Jennifer's talking as she turned to look at the T.V.  
  
Saga looked at Saori whom seemed to have went a little rigid with that announcement but turned to the T.V. just as quickly, her eyes glued onto the T.V.  
  
"Yes, I believe that the Kido Foundation has a very good chance at becoming the world's largest foundation, therefore taking over my place and company in the world. However, I do not fear them, I admire them and I respect them. I believe that by having them as one of my friends, I will be able to learn new things from them, and perhaps improve on my style of doing business and bring in more money for everyone."  
  
'Thank you.' Saori thought gratefully as he purposely ignored the most important fact, their marriage. However, he does bring up some very interesting topics about their partnership in the business field. She looked at the T.V. intently, not realizing when Jennifer had started talking again, until her chilly laughter brought Saori back to reality and she looked back at Jennifer and Saga.  
  
"You're really interested in what Mr. Okaity has to say." Jennifer said with a smile. "I agree, a business man as successful as him and is only 30 something is very attractive. However, I don't think you'd be able to actually capture his heart."  
  
Saori looked at her, wondering if she told her that she's going to marry him soon... what would happen to her. Saga frowned and gave Jennifer a look, which she totally ignored and continued on.  
  
"You know why? That's because he has a tragic past. He had a fiancee when he was in his 20s, but then she was killed by one of his enemies and died. After that, he never looked at another woman again. How sad... I really wish that his fiancee didn't have to leave him." Jennifer said with a sigh.   
  
Saori looked at her and dropped her gaze slowly. "Her name was Julia, and she hasn't left him." Jennifer gave her a questioning look, and even Saga looks interested, Saori turned her head towards the T.V. again, where the commercial is still going on.  
  
"True, she was killed by one of his enemies, someone whom was very jealous of his money and place in the business field. And being the possessive man he is, he didn't give one cent out to anyone. After Julia died, he said that he won't leave her and she won't ever leave him, so... he ate her."  
  
Jennifer covered her mouth immediately as Saga's eyes grew large, Saori looked at Mr. Okaity's cold and serious face while continuing on lightly. "From her head to her toe, he ate every last piece of her, then... she was in him, she was with him, she's always with him. He loved her, and he still loves her, because she is apart of him, and he will never forget about her. That was his promise to her before she died, and he has kept his promise alive after 13 years."  
  
He had told her this openly when they talked about their marriage plans, even though he's a very possessive and cold man, but he is very honest as well. He wanted his future wife to know everything about him so that there won't be any regrets or misunderstandings later on in their marriage. When she first heard about this story, she didn't react to what most people would do. She just sat there and looked at him calmly, and then agreed to the partnership and told him that she needed time to think about the marriage.  
  
He was surprised, he admitted that no female had even wanted to talk to him after they've heard the story. Saori just smiled thinly and continued on their dinner.  
  
Dinner was finished in silence.  
  
[Later- Outside]  
  
Finally, they freed themselves from Jennifer and made their way back to Sanctuary, it's already late into the night. The wind from earlier had picked up, it is autumn after all.   
  
There's only one pocket on the the right side of Saori's jacket, without a choice, she was forced to rub her hands together constantly, trying to warm both of them up at the same time. Saga noticed her actions and looked at her pale hands, delicate and small.  
  
Reaching out, he grabbed her left hand gently, she paused in her action but said nothing. Then he tucked both of their hands into his large jacket pocket, warming them up. Saori blinked and then stuffed her hand into her only pocket, feeling the warmth away from the cool wind. During this cold night, the two of them walked down the street quietly, each deep in their own thoughts.  
  
They just walked on like this, their bodies close to each other, their hair mingled with each other's, their steps perfectly matched, they walked down the long road. Even if the next second is the end of the world, it didn't matter to them. They had each other, she had his care, he had her heart, they had everything they needed in their entire life to walk down this road together.  
  
And it wasn't until late into the night when he opened up all those shopping bags, he found out that she actually bought nothing else except for the night gown. Everything else in those bags were for him, from tops to pants, hats to scarves, everything. It wasn't until he turned off the lights and laid on his bed and starred up at the ceiling, then he finally realized something....  
  
He's in love with the Goddess that he's supposed to protect........  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days  
  
Chapter 3  
  
[Wednesday]  
  
She floated on top of water, walked on air and saw someone ahead of her, slowly he turned around, and she smiled at him gently. His long hair floating in the wind. He held out his hand towards her, inviting her to come along. She smiled and walked towards him, suddenly realizing that he's faceless. Frowning, she slowly touched his hand hesitantly. The moment their hands connected, the guy before her exploded into million pieces and disappeared.  
  
Saori snapped her eyes open and starred up at the ceiling of her room, it was only a dream. Saori shook her head and rolled her eyes towards the sky. It's a pathetic warning from her father, he doesn't even know who the guy is. That might be good, because Saga would be safe. And once she leaves, he'll be fine. Maybe... she should take his advice... after all, she is putting him in danger.  
  
However, no matter who she is, she can't possibly turn back time. She sensed his awkwardness in the threatre. That was something that she so shouldn't have done!  
  
Groaning, she pulled the blanket over her head blocking the sun from her face, pathetic father! She hates it when he does this. Flipping around on her bed, she felt a familiar cosmos, and heard voices raising outside. Without a second thought, she jumped out of bed and ran towards the window.  
  
Poking her head outside the window, she saw Sorrento and Julian trying to explain their visit exhaustidly, while her Saints are starring at them dangerously. After the battle with Hades, and after Poseidon sent the cloths to the underworld for her, Julian's memories have been awakened. He remembered his life, from the smallest age to proposing to her, to being Poseidon, everything. Sorrento, his loyal Saint, and now, his best friend, has been there for him always.  
  
Flaring up her cosmos she managed to grab Sorrento's attention, whom looked up at her and nodded his head towards her. Saori returned his gestrue and turned back in her room again, preparing to meet the Lord from the Seas.  
  
[Training Ground]  
  
"I'm telling you that your Goddess will welcome us, just let us in!" Sorrento rolled his eyes unbelievably. Remind him to contact Athena to inform her that they're coming. Her Saints are stubborn beyond belief... they can even compete with Seiya.  
  
"What is going on here?" A deep voice cut through the noisy crowd, they looked up and the Saints bowed.  
  
"Saga! Finally! Someone reasonable!" Sorrento breathed out an air of relief.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's okay, I called them here." Saori finally appeared, dressed properly in a white dress. Her Saints kneeled, Sorrento bowed and Julian stepped up towards her.  
  
"Saori, long time no see." Julian took her hand and laid a kiss on the back of her hand, just like the first time they met.  
  
Saga looked at this scene coldly, he had wanted to talk to Saori today about yesterday. No matter how he feels, what happened should have been avoided, and should have never happened, and should never happen again!  
  
"Julian, it's great to see you again." She smiled and slipped her hand into his before turning around to face her Saints and Saga. "Now, don't torture Sorrento, I want to see him alive after I come back from my walk." She then turned, but was stopped by Saga.  
  
"Goddess..."  
  
Saori turned and looked back at him, she then smiled thinly and nodded at him. "We'll talk later, okay? Whatever you want to talk about."  
  
With that, she turned and walked towards the little stream at the back of Sanctuary slowly, with Julian by her side. Saga just watched their back views until they disappeared, a tight feeling in his chest raising up, something that he doesn't like. However... no matter what, he's got to admit, Julian and Saori are perfect for each other. He's a God, and she's a Goddess, they're both rich and very beautiful. He sighed and turned backwards as well, his backview suddenly looking very lonely.  
  
[Stream]  
  
"I don't think you should go near the stream." Saori said with a goofy smile as they made their way towards the twinkling stream.  
  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
  
"You're Poseidon after all, you could flood the entire Sanctuary, I don't feel safe." She joked with a soft laugh, Julian laughed along side with her.  
  
"Oh please, you have all your Saints, I only have one. And besides," he paused and they faced each other before the stream. "I used up all my powers when I sent you your cloths to Hades."  
  
"Thank you." Saori said sincerely, if it wasn't for his great timing, she doesn't know how many Saints she would have lost in that battle. Seems like deep inside his heart, there's still goodness circling around. "What are you planning on doing now?"  
  
"I'm going to attend Mr. Okaity's wedding next week." Julian said hintingly and looked at Saori, whom dropped her gaze and turned her head away. He didn't say anything, she didn't say anything, a soft wind ruffled and played with their hair. Julian just looked at Saori, someone he loved... he loves, yet can never have. If he wasn't Poseidon, then maybe they could be together now. Then again... if he wasn't Poseidon, would they have met? It's hard to say, is it fate? Or is it just a fluke?  
  
"Julian... I have no choice but to marry him. He's the only one that can save my foundation. I can only rely on him to keep my Saints alive, I have no choice." Saori started, sighing, how many times is she going to say this little speech over and over again? She's getting bored of it. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm marrying him! He thinks I'll be a perfect wife, I see him as a perfect man, whom can help me. It's a win-win situation, there's nothing I can say 'no' to. So... why not?"  
  
"True... as Saori Kido, you have nothing to worry about. However... what about Athena? What is she going to say? What are her Saints going to say? Most importantly, what is her father going to say?" Julian threw a bunch of questions at her, hitting the point straight on.  
  
Saori sighed and walked closer to the stream slowly, Julian looked after her and picked up his feet as well. "I already talked it over with Athena, she loves her Saints just as much as I do... she agreed to this as well. I'm not going to tell my Saints about this, they can see the wedding on T.V., I can't tell them, I don't have the courage to tell them. As for my father... he loves me, he'll understand my point of view." She stopped just as her dress touched the water and her shoes are almost in there. "Actually, Artimes already came and talked to me. She gave me this whole lecture, but left unsuccessfully."  
  
"Artimes? The most convincing Goddess gave up on you?" Julian asked funnily, in his memory of being Poseidon and communicating with Artimes, she was always good at persuading people.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe? She maybe good at convincing people, but I'm still the Goddess of Wisdom!" Saori shot back playfully, then her smile dropped into a bitter one. "Goddess of Wisdom... yet, I can do nothing to help my foundation to revive... I have to depend on a man to help me."  
  
Julian laughed whole heartedly, and Saori turned towards him questioningly. "What?"  
  
"Now you're definitely Athena, that was her famous line. I'll survive even if all the men in the world died." He said matter of factly, earning a laugh from Saori, soon he joined in as well.   
  
They stood on the edge of the stream, just enjoying the peace and quietness of the moment, Julian, waiting for her to continue. Saori thinking of a way to start. "You know... I talked to Mr. Okaity before I came here." It was Julian that broke the silence. Saori tuned to him, waiting for him to continue. "He's an honorable man, despite what he did a while ago, he'll be a good man to put your trust into."  
  
Saori smiled thinly, Julian's right, but just how many people can actually calm down and think that through when they're going to marry that man. She smiled self mockingly, then turned to Julian. "I'm surprised that you're here comforting me, telling me it's a good thing."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" Julian turned to her as well, an eyebrow raised.   
  
"Because of what happened before, I thought you'd be the first one to object." She hinted playfully.  
  
Her words reminded him of when he met her at his birthday party for the first time in his life. She was exactly how he pictured her to be, petite, slim, long hair, and beautiful. When she turned and their eyes connected, in her eyes, he saw wisdom so old, much older than her.  
  
Then, everything else was a whirlpool, the proposal from him to her. The rejection from her to him. The God evoking from him within, the second proposal to her, the firm rejection. Then war broke out. Then he lost, not only lost his kingdom, his generals, most importantly, he lost her.  
  
"I've learned that you can't force what's not yours, and you can't fight destiny either." Julian said softly, his eyes holding a far away look.  
  
"True, Athena and Poseidon can never be together. Poseidon loves Amphitrite, and Athena loves everyone in a sisterly way." She paused, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "As for Julian Solo and Saori Kido...."  
  
"They can never be together, because their destiny... has an ocean in between, a boundless ocean."  
  
They then turned towards each other, Saori looked at him funnily. "If I married you that time, we won't be having this problem right now."  
  
"If you had married me, Earth would be underneath the ocean right now." Julian then turned serious. "You know Zeus'll come sooner or later, how are you going to hold him off?"  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
[Later- Office]  
  
"Goddess, you wanted to see me?" Saga asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. He hasn't missed that look in Julian's eyes when he first saw Saori.  
  
Saori looked up from behind her desk and a hurt look skated across her eyes, he's now calling her 'Goddess' again, does this mean he regretted what happened last night? With a sigh, she stood up from the desk and walked towards him, she can put what happened between them at the back of her head for now.  
  
"Saga, Julian's leaving tonight. I'll be having dinner with him near the harbour, and then he's going to take a ship back to England." She stated as she stopped in front of him, her head up high, her posture straight, giving full prescence of a Goddess.  
  
Saga looked down at the powerful girl... no, powerful lady before him. No matter how fragile she might look on the front, inside her, there's strength no one can measure up to. Dinner... with Julian... surely Sorrento will go as well, and the only ship that leaves tonight is around 10 o'clock, which makes it pretty dark for her to come back by herself. No, he can't let her do that.  
  
"Goddess, I will accompany you tonight... if you don't mind." Saga said slowly, reading her expression carefully.  
  
To his surprise, she just smiled softly, a smile that's so out of this world, so surreal. "I'm happy to recieve your company Saga." She said shortly then turned around to walk around her large desk again. "We shall leave at 7 o'clock, as of now... I'll have to take care of some paperwork. You can excuse yourself."  
  
Saga looked at her backview, this is the only time that he has to talk to her about last night.  
  
"Goddess... may I talk to you for a moment." Saga started, suddenly so unsure of himself, feeling as if he's a little fish in a big tank.  
  
Saori paused and glanced down, she already knows where this is headed. Picking up her head again, she looked directly in front of her, giving him her back view, strong and confident. "What is it?"  
  
"Goddess.... about last night." Saga began, she nodded softly and slowly, giving him the permission to continue on. "I want to apologize for my behaviours last night, I shouldn't have done that, it was out of my league. I hope you can understand Goddess, I promise I won't make the same mistake again." He blurted out, announcing out his well rehearsed little speech.  
  
Saori didn't move an inch, she dropped her eyes, maybe... perhaps... she should try to fight back a little. "Saga.... it's okay, I... don't mind." She said quietly, hoping that he'll catch on.  
  
Saga looked at her back surprised, not believing that the virgin Goddess will feel anything for him. That was probably just something to comfort him with. "No, Goddess... I really regret what happened."  
  
"Do you really regret what happened before?"  
  
"Yes Goddess, I apologize again for my rudeness." Saga began and glanced at her, she still hasn't moved yet. Yet, if he saw the tight clutch that she has on her paperworks, perhaps he'll think otherwise. "Goddess, I am not fit enough to even stand at the same level as you. For example, Sir Julian Solo, Poseidon, God of Sea... his human form should be someone that's competable with you. Someone like him should be what you're looking for in a husband...."  
  
That word reminded her of the little time that she has left with him, and yet he's trying to convince her to marry Julian... everyone seems to like playing her life a lot. She closed her eyes, feeling the burning cosmos raising within her. "I don't want to see you, get out!" She interrupted him sharply.  
  
"Saori?" Saga looked up surprised, first time in his life hearing her speak like this. Even when she found out that he was the one that tried to kill her, she still smiled and forgave him.  
  
"Out!" She shouted, breathing hard, unable to control her cosmos.  
  
Saga's eyes widened, he felt her cosmos and heard the sharp order. He bowed stiffly and walked out quickly, not sure what he'll do if he stayed there a second longer.  
  
The second the door closed behind Saga, she let out a scream and flung out her arm, knocking down piles of paper work. The papers fluttered in mid air and soon dropped onto the ground, forgotten, at least for the moment. Saori took in deep breaths, and gritted her teeth against each other, still... burning tears dropped out from her eyes. She closed her eyes fully and buried her face in her hands, slowly, she dropped down onto the ground.....  
  
The paperworks are still on the ground, forgotten, waiting to be picked up. Suddenly, a song rang through her head, suddenly she understands what she was singing about, suddenly she wish she was dead....  
  
I'm tired, I'm drunk.  
  
The lights are all fuzzy in my eyes.  
  
Why... why do I still remember so clearly that sentence of 'forget what happened, forget me'.  
  
How can I forget? Unless I hold my breath.  
  
Where can I go to erease all these memories?  
  
Parting is doubting myself, not even sure if I hate you or love you.  
  
Maybe... everything's my fault.  
  
I didn't know that a true heart cannot hold back your embrace.  
  
Even if tear is the most gentle handcuff, but I don't want a pity love.  
  
It's my fault, I still can't forget.  
  
Heartache can only be healed by time, after all, I was the one that chose you, you, whom can't give me forever.  
  
It's my fault....  
  
[Later- Night]  
  
The four of them walked down the harbour together, the early evening air blowing cooly, just to be gentle with its plays. Saga and Sorrento walked a couple of steps ahead, talking non-consistantly with each other. Saori and Julian walked behind them, engaged in a conversation of their own. The day passed by fairly quickly, without... much disturbance. Due to what happened before, Saga was surprised that Saori still agreed to let him come.  
  
Sitting down in some harbour restaurant, they finally found a resting place for their feet to rest themselves, while they tend to their stomaches. Looking at the overly large menu, Saori's delicate eyebrows burrowed together, confusion written clearly in her eyes. Saga glanced up, understanding that she's not familiar with these names at all. Not wanting the two Saints to feel out of place, she chose a quiet and normal restaurant for dining.  
  
Saga put down his menu, wanting to explain something to her, but found Julian already doing his job. Saga blinked in surprise, Sorrento looked up at him and smiled. "Saga, don't worry. Mr. Julian knows what he's talking about. Before he regained his memory, we spent quite a lot of time in restaurants like this. Julian's really familiar with these names, he won't poison Miss Saori." Sorrento explained quietly, thinking that Saga's behaviour is due to worry.  
  
Saga looked away, heaving a big sigh, he ordered whatever, having no real desire for anything. Sorrento looked at him strangely, glancing up, he saw Julian and Saori have talked themselves into another storm, totally ignoring them.  
  
"Saga, what is wrong with you?" Sorrento turned to Saga, his eyebrows raised. "Why are you so tense?" Saga shrugged half-heartedly and raised up his cup to take a sip. Sorrento looked at him funnily, then glanced at Saori. "Don't tell me you're jealouse of Mr. Julian." Saga choked on his drink, as he put down his cup shakily, nearly breaking the cup in the process.  
  
Saori and Julian looked up at him, a questioning look in Julian's eyes. Saga gave them a smile and quietly wiped his mouth. Looking up again, he caught Saori's eyes. They were questioning, but also with a hint of worry. Their eye contact remained for a second before Saori turned back to Julian again.  
  
"Saga, that was only a joke." Sorrento said lowly, and turned back to his dinner that had already arrived during their little incident. True, he was joking when he asked that question, however, he hit the question right on. This is an inevitable route, they're immortals, nothing will come out of it. Look at what happened to Mermaid, she... died for her God, trying to save him, she died... yet what did she get out from that? Once he woke up, he lost everything. Yet, once he regained his memory, Saori Kido once again filled his memory, Mermaid was just another general that died for him. Mabye Saori's differnet, maybe Athena's more generous than Poseidon, maybe....  
  
So many maybes, yet they're just assumptions, who can say for sure what's really inside her heart? Who can tell what she's really thinking?  
  
[Later- Harbour Front]  
  
Dinner was finished without further interruptions, as they now walked down the harbour front, stars have quietly made their way up to their daily stage, performing different plays for everyone to see.  
  
As usual, the four of them were paired up again, talking amongst themselves quietly, not wanting to bother the others.  
  
"Is it him that you're trying to protect?" That question came out from nowhere, but Saori understood it perfectly, she said nothing. "If you aren't going to marry someone in a few days, if you're not a virgin Goddess, if you don't have your reputation to keep, if you don't have a father whom is very powerful, I would say... good choice." Julian said with a smile.  
  
Saori chuckled softly, what can she say? She agrees with all that he just said, but yet she wish he had never said them. However, there's one small problem here. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"By the way that yor're acting today, nope, not at all."  
  
"Then, how did you..."  
  
"I felt your cosmos earlier, which wasn't particularly wonderful." Julian glazed it over gently, confident that she got his point. To his satisfactory, she blushed faintly and looked down.  
  
Mabye she should just ignore him from now on, maybe that'll be easier on them both. Since clearly Saga feels nothing about this, she can't force him, and she won't force him. After all, she'll be leaving soon. Sighing, she glanced at Julian, someone who can understand her is going away as well. The world really is very lonely and isolated without someone who undertands her, who understands her ways, who knows what she's feeling at this moment.  
  
Standing in front of the large ship, Sorrento and Saga shook hands and exchanged a few words with each other. Sorrento bowed to Saori as Saga nodded towards Julian. Turning towards Saori, Julian stepped forward and gingerly swept her into his embrace, warm and comforting. The chilly night air seemed to have suddenly lost its confidence around the two immortals.  
  
Parting is sad,  
  
Parting is touching,  
  
Parting is glorious  
  
Parting is beautiful,  
  
Parting is hesistant,  
  
Parting is....  
  
No matter what parting is,  
  
There's only one thing that's true,  
  
Parting is inevitable.  
  
As the 4 figures became 2, the night air have picked up its lost confidence, flapping her dress and hair, wrapping around her small form. She stood there, watching as the ship slowly disappeared from their view, into the midst of wherever. She knows, this is the last time meeting, as for the future, he won't be having any relationship with her what-so-ever. She hasn't failed to notice the hesitation in his voice when he was convincing her to marry someone else. She hasn't failed to notice the forced smile whenever they mentioned her marriage, and her soon to be husband's name. However, he also knows that there's nothing he can do to help her on this situation. So, the best solution is just to open your hands and let go.  
  
A warm jacket was placed on her, a large hand on her shoulder, tugging for her to turn around. Slowly, she turned, her eyes still casted downwards. Saga slowly fixed his jacket around her, buttoning up the jacket in the process with gentle movements. Saori slowly looked up at him, he looks so peaceful and calm, as if he could just do this for the rest of his life.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted this afternoon, I wasn't feeling that good." Saori said quietly, making sure that he heard her.  
  
"Don't apologize, I should be the one doing that. I shouldn't have brought that subject up anyways, I should have just dropped it." Saga said comfortingly, his voice low and forgiving, as if nothing she said wounded him at all.  
  
She looked at him, and remembered the date, it's Wednesday already, and she totally blew her chance today. After this week, she'll be Mrs. Okaity... someone else's wife, who knows when she'll see him again. She really wish that at this moment, he'll scream and yell at her for the way she behaved earlier on, but he won't.  
  
Blinking her eyes, crystal like tears rolled out of her eyes, slowly making their way down her cheek. Saga finished with the buttons and looked up at her, looking straight into her tear filled eyes, his eyes showed surprise. Saori quickly blinked and dropped her gaze, her eyes still misty, none of them said anything.  
  
Slowly, he reached out and touched her cheek, she didn't move. He gently wiped away the tear drop that is rolling down her cheek, brushing away her sadness. With a sigh, letting go of all his reasons, he pulled her into his arms and just held her against him, his arms around her body possessively. Saori closed her eyes and laid her head against his shoulder blade, her hands around his back, returning the embrace.  
  
Who can tell that they're not in love with each other? Who can tell that they are the perfect couple? Who can tell they're not made for each other? And who can tell she's getting married next week.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" " Talking  
  
' ' Thoughts  
  
[Olympis]  
  
"What are you saying? She'll marry that man no matter what?" A woman cried out unbelievably, her eyes full of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, she's so stubborn." The man floating on air said and shook his head. "Artimes visited her... but came back shaking her head, muttering that she's helpless."  
  
"Then... where is Artimes now?"  
  
"Locked up in her own place." He said dryly.  
  
"I have to go visit her, I have to talk her out of this. This is not possible!" The lady stood up quickly, shaking her head sadly, her delicate eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"Good luck, you know how stubborn she is." He commented while beginning to float upwards.  
  
"I just hope I'm not too late."  
  
[Sanctuary- Saori's Bedroom]  
  
"Are you okay? You were in there for quite a long time." Kanon asked as Saori exited her bathroom slowly, a hand over her stomach.  
  
"Do you want to go see a doctor?" Milo asked, standing up to let her crawl into bed again.  
  
The young Goddess sighed as her body hit the bed, a weary look flashed through her eyes. Great, out of all the days, it has to happen today! She flipped around to look at her two Gold Saints. They came into her room early in the morning, wanting to talk to her. Yet, so long had already passed by, but they still haven't said anything important. Making her wonder just exactly what they wanted to talk about.  
  
"I'm fine.. but just what did you want to tell me?" Damn, that pain is back again.   
  
The two Saints glanced at each other before looking at her seriously, being the older one, Kanon started. "Saori, even though I have no right to require you to do anything but... I really hope that you'll answer us truthfully."  
  
Saori blinked and pulled herself up a bit more, nodding her head, she looked at them intently.  
  
"You know Kanon and I go to all kinds of bars and clubs... and last night, we heard something rather shocking."  
  
A knot tied up in her heart, a bad feeling surrounding her immediately. The kind of bars that they go to are usually ones that spreads truthful 'rumours'. Something tells her that this news is nothing pretty. "Yes?"  
  
"The Kido Foundation's new partner, Mr. Okaity... is supposingly to be engaged to you, ready to be married by next week." Kanon paused and looked at Saori carefully. "Tell us that's not true."  
  
Saori's eyes widened, where did that news spread from? She glanced down, a list of names running through her mind, possible gossipers flashed through her mind. Looking up, she was greeted by 2 pairs of eager eyes looking at her. Putting a convincing smile on her face, she shook her head quickly, rolling her eyes. "Of course not! I'm not planning on getting married any time soon.... nor later. That is purely just a rumour." She said sincerely, and sat up to face her 2 saints. Suddenly, the familiar pain ran through her lower stomach. She winced unconsciously, gaining a worried look from the two males in front of her.  
  
"Saori, are you all right?" Milo leaned forwards and reached out a hand towards her.  
  
"Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?" Cause that bathroom looks real friendly right now.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alert ran through their minds.  
  
"I'm okay, I just want to be alone for a while." Saori said and pulled her blanket over her body covering herself up, silently rubbing her stomach. Kanon and Milo shared a look and shook their heads tiredly, women these days.  
  
[Study Room]  
  
"Master, you wanted to see me." Marin said as she knelt down in front of a frantically pacing Saga. He had called her in urgently, saying that Saori is acting strange, and that she won't let anyone into her room, she has always been close to her Saints ever since she found out that she's Goddess Athena, so what's her deal now?  
  
"Yes, Sao.... Goddess won't allow anyone in her room, and she has been in her room for all day today. Milo and Kanon were in there before, and said that she was in pain. I want you to check on her, since you're a female, she might be more comfortable with you."  
  
Marin looked up at a worried Saga and stood up calmly. "Yes, master." Then without a second word, she turned and walked out of the study rom, walking up the stairs, she's prepared to greet anything possible. Thinking about all sorts of enemies hurting the Goddess right now.  
  
Raising her hand to knock on the door, soon sher heard a groan, and a frustrated voice. "Go back, I'm fine!"  
  
"Goddess, I'm Marin, the Master wanted me to check on you. Please allow me to come in." Marin waited and waited, soon, the door crept oepn, Marin walked in and closed the door behind her. Looking into the room, she saw Saori sitting on her bed, face flushed. Marin looked around the room again, making sure that no enemy is here.  
  
"Goddess, are you all right?" Marin walked closer to her and showed worry on her face, and without the mask, the one on the receiving end can actually see it.  
  
"Marin, you're like me, you should know what's going on."  
  
"Goddess, I'm not honored enough." Marin said reflexitly, based on all her knowledge, no one has the right to compare themselves with the Goddess.  
  
Saori smiled and looked towards her. "You have been taught well, I'm not talking as Goddess Athena, I'm talking as Saori Kido, a normal girl. Now... do you know what I mean?" Marin forwned, still not getting what she is getting at. They just looked at each other, after a while, Saori sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind, just tell Saga that I'll be fine."  
  
"No, Goddess... what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Okay... one more time." Saori bit her lips and closed her eyes. "This pain will only last about a week or so. It happens once in a month, very annoying, ends when you're about...."  
  
Suddenly, it clicked.  
  
Marin's eyes showed realization, that's what's happening. No wonder she won't say anything ot any of the Gold Saints, it's too embarrassing!  
  
[Later- Study Room]  
  
"So... how is she?" Saga demanded the second she stepped ino the room. Kanon and Milo both looked toward her, Marin blinked and closed the door behind her, this is so embarrassing.  
  
"She's fine." Marin said shortly, her eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Can we talk to her now?" Milo stood up immeidately.  
  
"No... I don't think she wants to see anyone right now." Marin objected quickly, Kanon rolled his eyes and stood up as well.  
  
"Nevermind, I'm going back to the Gemini Temple. Milo, come along."  
  
Relunctantly, Milo was dragged outside the door by Kanon, still turning his head to look into the room before the door closed shut, leaving Marin and Saga inside. "So?"  
  
"Master, it's a female thing... I don't think you'd like to know." Giving out such embarrassing details about the Goddess is not such a good idea, considering she is one of the most powerful Goddesses in Olympis.  
  
"Huh? What? Just tell me, what's wrong with her? I can take anything! Cancer? A tumor? A..."  
  
But then again, Saga's stubborness is even worse!  
  
"Master!" Marin interruped him. "Drop it, please. The Goddess will not be pleased."  
  
"We're just worried about her."  
  
Marin sighed and met his eyes straight on. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
She then opened her mouth and spat out the truth, Saga's eyes widened, awkwardness spread on his face.....  
  
[Saori's Bedroom]  
  
"Your room is cold looking."  
  
Saori opened her eyes to look into a pair of orange eyes, she smiled and sat up on her bed and leaned back onto a propped up pillow. "You think everywhere is cold looking."  
  
The lady smiled and walked around the room slowly, her bare feet enjoying the cool feeling on the marble floor, her eyes trailing across the room. "But a beautiful room none the less, your Saints treat you well."  
  
Saori smiled and gathered together some loss hair in front of her face. "I take care of my Saints as well."  
  
"Appereantly too much."  
  
"Hestia..." Saori began, her eyes serious, suddenly looking older than she really is.  
  
"Fine, we'll drop that... what about this marriage that I've heard of from Aphrodite? Is it true? Artimes won't see me after she talked to you." Hestia said and sat on her bed, facing Saori gently. "I heard about your company, you know you can come back with us."  
  
"I can do that, but what about my Saints? Can they survive without the huge amount of money to live the life they want."  
  
"Why? Are they expecting to be millionaires? Billionaires? They should be able to support themselves with their own doings." Hestia said immediately, she can be too good to her Saitns.  
  
"I know, but... they have already gave so much to me, and to this Sainctuary, when the wars are over, they deserve the best. They should be living a life that they want." Saori explained pateintly.  
  
"You're so... unbelievable." Hestia shook her head sadly, this is definitely not going to work. "So I guess nothing we say will be able to change your mind."  
  
Saori smiled thinly and shook her head slowly, a calm and peaceful look on her face.  
  
"No wonder Artimes locked herself in her place. I think I might be doing the same thing as her." Hestia said regretfully, letting go of her hand, she stood up. "Athena, is there anything that I can do to change your mind?"  
  
"I don't think so. The Kido Foundation is just a hollow illusion right now, it used to be the world's greatest foundation, but as time progresses, other big foundations began raising up. Many employees quit and went else where. By working with Mr. Okaity, he can keep this illusion alive, settling down everyone that depends on the Kido Foundation to survive. There's no way to change the situation around for our foundation quick enough for it to income money right away."  
  
"I can always ask the Fate Sisters, I'm sure they can help." Hesita suggested hesitatnly, unsurely, after all, the Fate Sisters charge tons for every wish they grant.  
  
"No Hestia, I cannot back out of his proposal, and I really want to do this myself." Saori said quietly, her hand on her stomach undernearth her blanket, her expression still calm.  
  
"So... I see there's no wy to talk you out of this, huh?"  
  
Saori smiles and looks down, her eyes showing helplessness. Hestia nodded to herself and turned to look at the rainy day outside through her glistering windows.  
  
"Well then... you better show your prescence to your Saints soon, it'a already past noon. They'll probably come banging on your door soon." She then sighed and looked at Saori sadly. "Athena, if you ever need my help, call, and I'll come right away. For now... I can only say that it's unfortunate that we have to reunite this way, but I wish you all the luck in the world for your future." Her voice grew fainter, and slowly, Hestia's image disappeared as well. Saori let out a surpresssed moan the minute she completely disappears. Being a female sucks! Jumping out of bed, she used the fastest speed ever known to make it to the bathroom. It looks real friendly right about now!  
  
[Later- Office]  
  
Saori walked into the room, locking the door behind her, she looked around carefully. Gently, she slipped an anti-tracking device onto the phone, then dialed a familiar number.  
  
"Good afternoon, Kido Residence."  
  
"Tatsumi, it's me." Saori said confidently, slipping into her working mode.  
  
"Miss Saori! Where are you? Are you all right?" A whole string of concerned questions flew out of the phone, her personal butler is still as the same as the before, always worried about her.  
  
"Tatsumi, I'm fine. However, this phone call is business." Saori said sternly, she leaned back into her leather chair and looked through the huge windows.  
  
"What is it Miss Saori?"  
  
"I want you to call Mr. Okaity right away. Tell him that my sources have told me that rumours of me and him getting married are going around in various clubs and bars. Tell him to check them out and take care of them." She said, her fingers playing with the phone cord carelessly.  
  
"What a rumour! He can almost be your father, how can you two ever get married?" She can just picture him right now. Standing straight, a bwildered look on his face, shaking his head unbelivably with a sigh here and there.  
  
And no, he doesn't know about her marriage. When she says no one knows about her marriage, no one knows.  
  
"I know what you mean. Anyway, get that done as quick as possible. And I'll see you sometime." Her delicate fingers hung up the phone as soon as her sentence was finished, and a sorry sigh escaped her lips. She hate to have to lie to people close to her... but what other choice is there?  
  
Slipping the anti-tracking device into her pocket, she left the room. Going up the stairs to her room, she paused and looked down at the barely visible ground floor. Dropping her gaze, she remembered Hestia's words. Swirling around, she walked down the stairs to the ground floor. At least she needs to see Kanon, Milo, and Saga to tell them that she's fine.  
  
Walking out of her palace, she nodded at the two guards standing on either side of the door, the two of them quickly bowed to the departing Goddess. Making her way down to the 12 Temples, she was careful to avoid as many people as possible. Seeing with her state right now, wincing every now and then is bound to attract unwanted attention.  
  
"Goddess!" Two guards at the Scorpio Temple greeted her, she stopped and looked at them surprised.  
  
"Where's Milo?"  
  
"I'm sorry Goddess, but Master Milo went out with Master Kanon."  
  
'Probably to those 'rumour' bars and clubs again.' Saori smiled thinly and nodded. Turning around, with many thoughts crammed in her mind at the same time, she walked around aimlessly. Kanon and Milo probably went to check out those bars again. Knowing them, they won't stop until someone puts a stop to those rumours. She just hopes that it'll be Mr. Okaity and not her confessing the truth.  
  
Wondering around aimlessly, it gave her time and space to figure out her wedding in a few days, and the rumours that have been going around. Who could have possibly spread it out? She's certain that no one on her side knows about this... then it must be from Mir. Okaity's side. Or... Saori paused at the same stream where she and Julian talked yesterday. Or, could it be that Jennifer girl that saw Saga and her on Tuesday? After all, she did talk a lot about him that evening, and especially things about him that are persoanl and unknown to the rest of the world.  
  
Shaking her head, she regretted talking so much the other day, giving out too much information that night. Then, she smiled mockingly, she's being really paranoid right now, everyone is her enemy... impossible. Shaking her head, she turned and headed back to her room again.   
  
Cramp pain kills!  
  
[Mt. Olympis]  
  
"She couldn't move her either?  
  
"No.... Lord Zeus, I think Athena's mind has already been made up."  
  
Zeus stood up from his seat and walked down the steps, lost in thought. Hermes looked after im, ever since Athena was born, she was never a troublesome Goddess, so why start now? Two Goddesses have tried her, and now they're both on 'vacation'.   
  
"Hermes." The Lord of all immortals finally turned and looked at his messenger. "It's late into the night on Earth, I want you to go tomorrow to see her. There's a rumour that she's in Sanctuary to see one of her Saitns specially. Try to get a name out of her mouth. That's your job!"  
  
"Of course my Lord." Zeus turned and walked to a deeper part of his castle, still appears to be deep in thought about something.  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Saori stopped tossing and turning, the pain in her stomach won't go away. She was taught to cover her stomach with something warm... but what? Her hand is not large enough to cover her entire stomach, and she can't possibly keep her hands on her stomach forever.  
  
Sitting up, she climbed out of bed and settled for a walk. Her bare feet touched the ground, pulling her white night gown around her tighter, she noticed a light emitting from the ground floor. She blinked and changed the direction of her walk. Her feet drew closer to the light, she now hear the T.V. buzzing, and saw Saga sitting on the large couch.  
  
"Saga, why are you still up?" She inquired suddenly, drawing his attention from the T.V.  
  
"Saori." His eyes showed surprise as he saw her there, she walked closer to him, her hand on her stomach, rubbing slowly. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Saori glanced at him and glanced down at her hand, looking up, she saw realization flash across his eyes, and faint awkwardness on his face. She knows that he knows about her problem, it's no sense in hiding her uncomfortableness. "My stomach hurts." She said in a small voice, pouting, and perhaps a bit whinily as she stopped in front of him, blocking the T.V. from him.  
  
Saga smiled softly, as of now, Saori no longer looks like a Goddess. She feels just like a normal girl, suddenly within his reach. "Anything I can do?" He worded his question carefully.  
  
"I don't know! I needed something warm on my stoamch for a long period of time." She half mumbed out the sentence.  
  
Saga looked at her small hand trying to radiate warmth to her stomach, but her hand is too small for the job. Who knows what came over him to make him reach out and cover her hand with his own.  
  
Warmth ran through her body, she dropped her hand in surprise, and slowly looked up at him. She found him looking at her, relaxing her whole body, she leaned into him, and he let her.  
  
They now sit on the couch together, him facing the T.V., his chin on her shoulder. She's curled up in his embrace like a little kitten, her arms on top of his arms as they wrapped around her waist, his hands warming up her stomach, warmth radiating from his large hands.  
  
"Saga, what are you watching?" Saori asked with a yawn as she stole a glance at the T.V. under her heavy-lidded yees.  
  
"It's a business managing program."  
  
"Do you like to work with business people?"  
  
"I work with you all day, don't I?"  
  
"I'm not talking about me, what about other business people?"  
  
"Working with you is enough for me."  
  
"Do you want to open something yourself?"  
  
"Um... maybe a book store."  
  
"Why a book store?"  
  
"Becaue I love the sight and smell of books."  
  
"Book worm."  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
Saori smiled and closed her eyes fully, leaning back onto him, she let him support her whole body. Never had she felt so safe before, in the warm embrace of the man that she loves. The whole world can stop turning right now, and she'll still be the happiest woman alive.  
  
Under such a comfortable environment, Saori soon found herself unable to focus on anything but her own fatigue. Closing her eyes, she felt him right here, close to her, holding her. His large hand warming her up, his thoughtfulness creeping its way into her mind, his gentleness filled her heart. His heart beat strong and steady.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
In this cool looking living room, the most heart-warming scene can be displayed out in front of you.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
The two of them curled up together, trusting in each other entirely. Their hair mingled together with each other's, their hearts close to each other, every beating is so clear.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
"Saga...." Saori paused, her eyes fluttering less and less as her sleepiness drew in more and more. "I really love you." She felt his arms tighten around her, but sleep took her over. Disappointed in her sleep, she never heard his respsonse, but his heart was with her the entire night.  
  
Thump.  
  
Strong and steady.  
  
Thump.  
  
Clear and comforting.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.......  
  
TBC......  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days Chapter 5  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts  
  
[Friday- Saori's Bedroom]  
  
The sun leaked through the curtains, Hermes looked around the large room but found no one. The bed looks to have been slept in, the sheets wrinkled, the blanket flung aside. The slippers gone, her perfume still looming in the room. Landing on the ground, he sighed tiredly, it's so freaking early in the morning!  
  
He made his way over to the door, the door knob turned before he even touched it. He blinked as the door flung open, his eyes widened, the door slammed right into him, knocking him backwards.  
  
Saori watched as a guy fell onto the ground holding his nose, looking to be in pain. She felt Saga tense up behind her just as she felt the guy's cosmos.  
  
"Who are you?"  
"Hermes!"  
  
The two of them yelled out together, Saga looked at Saori for her 'convinient' answer, Saori ran towards the fallen man. She knelt down before him worriedly. "Hermes, are you all right?"  
  
Hermies rolled his eyes and looked at Saori annoyly. "Why do you always have to beat everyone?" Saori smiled and helped him up, coming face to face with Saga.  
  
"Goddess?"  
  
Saori looked at him with a helpless smile and helped Hermes to sit on a chair in her room, with him still rubbing his nose slowly. She turned and walked over to Saga, whom is still by the door. "It's okay, he's just here for a visit, he won't do anything harmful. You should get to your morning meeting, I'll look for you later."  
  
Without waiting for his reply, she closed the door before him and turned around, her heart thumping. She's still in her night gown, with a male Saint almost entering her bedroom, both looking fatigue. And in front of Hermes, the fastest mouth alive. She'll be dead, and so will Saga.  
  
"Hermes, what are you doing here? And in my bedroom?"  
  
"Zeus, your lovely father sent me to look at what you're doing right now." Hermes answered easily, seeing his nose isn't exactly bleeding.  
  
"What does he want?" She asked, crossing the room to her large closet and opened it up, looking through for something to wear, considering that she's still in a night gown.  
  
"Don't talk about your father like that, he's just worried about you."  
  
"What for? I'm a big girl, and I'm the Goddess of Wisdom after all." She answered as she swirled into the bathroom, the door clicking shut behind her. Hermes sighed and looked up at the bathroom door, she's so stubborn.  
  
"Athena! Think about your father! He doesn't like the idea of you getting married! He'll be sad!"  
  
"It's okay, he has tons of lovers to go to." Her voice came out a bit muffled by the door, just loud enough for Hermes to hear.  
  
"Athena, reconsider this... please."  
  
The door opened up, her head poked out, her hair falling into her face. "What makes you think that I'll reconsider? Even Artimes couldn't convince me." She then disappeared back into the bathroom again.  
  
"You're so stubborn! I really want to open your head and see what's in there!"  
  
"You can always try." Appearing again, her hair is now up, holding it up are two silver chopsticks. A few smaller clips in her hand as she put the clips into her hair one by one.  
  
Her white dress swirling around her whenever she moves, her earrings, her necklace, her bracelets jingling as she moves around. After the battle with Hades, she has really matured much, her aura gives a sense of power.  
  
"Fine! We'll drop the subject, and move onto something else."  
  
Saori nodded and tilted her head, signaling him to continue on. Her hand still holding onto her hair as a few more clips were left in her hand.  
  
"Zeus has heard a news that you're back here in Santuary because you're supposingly in love with one of your Saints." He paused and looked at her seriously. "Is that true?"  
  
Saori dropped her gaze but said nothing. She continued to put the clips into her hair, slowly and gingerly, as if she's thinking about the answer. However, Hermes knew better, he knows that the answer is already on her tongue.  
  
Finishing up her hair, she turned and walked over to her windows, looking out at the windows. "Who told you that?" A quiet question came out.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"I love my Saints, every one of my Saints. So, what would be the point of that statement?"  
  
Hermes blinked and looked down, her mouth is tight, however, she's right. Ever since the beginning of time, Athena had always loved all of her Saints. True, that point would not be valid.  
  
"You're getting married no matter what?" It was a statement rather than a question, the expression on her face already told him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Saori dropped her head, and turned around to lean onto the window ledge so that she could face him.  
  
"Hearing the word 'sorry' from Goddess Athena is an honor on my part." He said playfully, and both immortals laughed softly at that. "If you're really sure about this, then perhaps you need to consider your next life time."  
  
"Next life time?" Her head picked up, her eyebrows rasied.  
  
"You need to tell the current Master of Sanctuary how and when to locate the next Athena, you're going to die sonner or later."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. The next Athena will appear as soon as you lose your virginity, seeing that you're no longer a maiden." He then crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the young Goddess before him cockily. "Have you told the Master of Sanctuary how to locate her yet?"  
  
Saori's eyebrows raised even more, realization shone in her eyes. Hermes is right, the night of her wedding will be the night that Athena disappears within her. Therefore, a new born baby will be the next Athena, however she won't be born inside of the Sanctuary seeing that no one knows who she is before hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell him sooner or later." Saori answered him, making a mental note to talk to Saga as soon as possible.  
  
Hermes sighed and dropped his arms tiredly, he looked at his sister, why does she have to be so stubborn? "Athena, why not come and live with us? You are a Goddess after all, and you're Zeus's favorite child, he'd love to have you by his side."  
  
"If I go, what about my Saints?"  
  
"Who cares about them? They're merely humans! They have their way of life, we have our own way of life." Even though he has been to many places and communicated with all sorts of beings. He cannot forget that he is a God, and that's he's superior to most beings. Humans are nothing in his eyes, they're like pieces on a chess board, they exist solely for te superiors' amusement. And that is why he cannot understand why his sister would care so much about these humans.  
  
Athena opened her mouth to reply him, but sudden knockings on the door interrupted her. Both of them looked towards the door simultaneously. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Saga took a step in, this time in his formal clothing. He seemed surprised to see Hermes still in the room as his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the messenger God. He bowed to Athena and nodded towards Hermes, Hermes glanced at him but took no particulare interest in him. Saori pushed herself away from the window ledge and looked at him questioningly. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just here to inform you that breakfast is ready Goddess." Saga responded as formally and as neutrally as possible. "If Lord Hermes is staying for breakfast as well, then I'll..."  
  
Hermes waved his hand to stop Saga in mid-sentence, himself already floating on thin air. "I'm leaving, don't prepare anything for me." He then turned to Saori as his body started to fade. "Remember what I said, you better do it soon." Just like that, he disappeared in front of them, going back to Mount Olympus, giving some very disappointing news to Zeus. Saori gave him a small wave as he flew back to where all the Gods are.  
  
"Goddess?" Saga looked back at Saori, whom seems to be deep in thought. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her lips pressed together tightly, appearantly the conversation with Hermes didn't go well. However, why was Hermes here anyways? From his knowledge, Hermes only delivers Zeus's messages, if that's the case, then what did Zeus want?  
  
Saori looked up at Saga, for a split second he thought he saw a dangerous glint inside her eyes. He straightened at that look, never expecting such a look from her. In a blink of an eye, her face broke into a gentle smile, and she moved fowards to him.  
  
"Did you say breakfast is ready? I'm staved, let's go."  
  
Everything is back to normal, she's still the 18 year old Goddess, but this time she didn't grab his hand and drag him down for breakfast with her like every morning. Saga watched as she danced past him, she seems so normal. Yet that look....  
  
That look in her eyes a moment ago felt so real, so un-human like. It felt as if she's ready to kill anyone that stands in her way. It was a look that he had seen in Hades's eyes when his spirit reawakened them.  
  
"Saga, are you coming?" Saori called out at the bottom of the stairs, snapping him out of his trance. He looked into her curious eyes and nodded quickly. Saori smiled and walked towards the dining room. He sighed and began moving downstairs as well, that look in her eyes must have been his imagination.  
  
It must have been!  
  
[Night]  
  
"Come in." Saori spoke up from her piles of work, Saga stood up from his sitting place as the door opened. A middle aged man walked in with a brief case, a nervous look on his face. Saga looked at him curiously, if this is another one of the Gods from above, he sure knows how to disguise himself.  
  
Saori stood up quickly, surprise covered her. She glanced outside, it's dark already, it must be something urgent. However, what is so urgent that can send him here, and just how did he find her here anyways? "Is something wrong?"  
  
The man wiped his forehead nervously and shifted his weight around, he opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but then glanced at Saga nervously and looked back at Saori. Saori looked at him then sighed and turned to Saga just as he turned to her as well.  
  
"Saga, do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"  
  
Saga put down his book and nodded, turning he bowed slightly to Saori and walked out of the room confidently. Closing the door behind him, he still hears nothing, what is that man doing here? And just who is this man? So many questions, yet who can answer him right now? He wonders if Saori's ever going to tell him willingly, without him bringing it up the next day. He's not dumb, he has been sensing all sorts of powerful cosmos around the Sanctuary lately, he knows that all these Goddesses and Gods must be visiting her, but what for? What reason is there for them to visit her all at once? Is another war starting?  
  
Pausing at the top of the staircase, he frowned, could that be it? Could another war be coming? Is this the reason why she's acting so strange lately... but that wouldn't give her any excuse of not telling them about it. After all, they need to be informed. Unless... unless she wants to go into this war all by herself, not wanting her Saints to follow her. Picking up his head, his frown deepened, turning around to look at the closed door. The reason sticking deep into his mind, that must be the answer.  
  
[Inside]  
  
Saori watched as Saga walked out of the door and closed it gently behind him, she didn't say anything, the man just looked at her nervously, not saying anything either. She waited until Saga was completely out of hearing distance and then turned to the man again, this time her eyes showed sharpness and a dangerous glint crossed over her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Her voice low and cold as she walked over to the sofa and sat down, while looking up at him coldly. "Well, sit, don't just stand there."  
  
The man forced a thin smile and bowed a bit, carrying his briefcase with two hands, he managed to move the heavy thing onto the table and sit down with a big sigh. He arched his back, stretching just to feel his body parts again, a smile on his face as he enjoys the return of his senses to him. Saori crossed her arms over chest and looked at him unwaverly as he stretched, what is he doing here?  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked again, and he paused in the midst of his action. "Do not tell me that you're here to stretch." One cold comment seemed to have frozen the room. She might be only 18, but her aura is always so cold around them. Whenver she's around the Bronze Saints, she's always so warm and friendly with them. However, with the employees, she's always so cold and distant. She's like someone at the top of an un-reachable staircase that everyone soughts after.  
  
"Miss... Miss Kido, I am here to inform you of a decision that I have made." He started shakily, cannot bring himself to look into her eyes.  
  
"Before you start, I have a question to ask you." Saori interrupted him mercilessly.  
  
"Ye... Yes, Miss Kido? What is it?" His head snapped up immediately, she clearely saw the fear in his eyes. Rolling her eyes mentally, she glanced away. Oh please, how old is he? And how old is she? What is she going to do to him? What can she do to him?  
  
"How did you know that I was here?"  
  
"Mr. Okaity told me. I was trying to contact you for the past few days, but had no success with it. So, I called Mr. Okaity in hopes that he'd know where you are, and he was correct."  
  
"He just agreed to let you see me?"  
  
"No, at first he was very relunctant to tell me where you are. However, when I told him what I'm about to tell you today, he thought about it and agreed to let me see you. Miss Kido, am I doing something that I should not be doing?"  
  
Saori looked at him, if Mr. Okaity had let him pass, it must be something urgent, she should give him the time of the day. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" All of a sudden, her voice softened, and her aura changed to a much more calmer one.  
  
He looked up at her, and then turned to his briefcase on the table, Saori followed his eyes and her eyes landed on the briefcase as well. "I really don't want to do this, but...." He then reached out and with firm hands, he gripped the briefcase, snapping it open, there stood a few packages labeled with different names on it.  
  
Saori looked at them and looked up at him again, what is he up to? She watched as he took them out and laid them flat on the table, he then shut the briefcase after taking out another, smaller, envelope. He looked down at the smaller envelope, as if weighing it carefully, debating whether he should do this or not.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, he looked up at Saori in the eyes and pushed the smaller envelope in front of her gently. Saori looked at him for a moment before reaching forward to grasp the envelope. Turning it around, she saw the word 'Resign'. Looking at it expressionlessly, she slowly lowered it and put it back onto the table again, this time her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Tell me, what is the reason? You are our finance manager, how do you expect us to run on with you quitting?" Saori asked calmly, as if this is not about her company at all.  
  
"Miss Kido... as the finance manager, I know how the foundation is running with our... money. I don't think... there is any future for me in a foundation like this. Miss Kido, you've got to understand, I have a wife and a family to look after as well. And besides, you're going to marry Mr. Okaity anyways, so... me going there would be the same as working for you before."  
  
"Who told you I'm going to marry him?" Saori asked sharply. To this day, she still doesn't want anyone to know that she's marrying him, not even her own finance manager. Her eyes narrowed slightly, her aura powerful, giving off a pressuring feeling, her voice tight and sharp.  
  
"Mr. Okaity told me so himself. He said that you would not want me to go to another foundation, he said that since you guys are getting married anyways, working for him would be the same as working for you. I was surprised with the news at first, but I thought it over and realized that he's right. I must agree that you are a very brilliant leader of a foundation, and it has been a long time since I've found an owner like you. After you and Mr. Okaity get married, your company might not be his officially, but everyone will believe it to be that way. So, when that day comes, I'll still be kinda... like working for you." He blabbed on, not caring if Saori is listening or not. All he knows is that this lady over here cannot be angered, or else.  
  
Saori turned her head towards the windows half way through his explanation, her eyes longing and calculating. So... he had already told him about the marriage... just how many more people know about this deal that they made? The room settled in silence after he was done with his explanation. Saori rolled all the possibilities in her mind, she knows that if she wants to, Mr. Okaity would not accept his proposal for the job, but....  
  
Turning, she looked at him understandingly, and looked down at the other bigger folders that he had brought with him. "What are these?"  
  
"Oh, these!" He exclaimed all too happily, glad that she is not going to press this matter any further. "I just thought that you are the rightful person to keep all these." He handed them to her respectfully, she took it and looked at the thick folders one by one. "These are all the yearly reports of finance and other managements ever since the foundation started. Even though I wasn't here when it started, but the last finance manager passed them all down to me. So... I thought you'd like to keep them, as a memroy... if you want to." He added on the last part unsurely.  
  
Saori looked through them with a fond expression on her face, she's known this company for 18 years now... has been in control for about 6 years now, saying goodbye really is hard. This is what her grandfather worked his entire life for, and now... it's ending in her hands. Her eyes dimmed, she held the packages closer in her hands and closed her eyes.  
  
"Miss Kido, I'm sorry to leave at a time like this, but...." He began again, feeling as if it's his duty to explain more to the young girl before him.  
  
"I understand." Saori said and took in a deep breath, she put down the packages and picked up the smaller envelope again, looking it over carefully. "It's okay, we'd still be working together in the future anyways, there's nothing sad about this parting."  
  
He nodded with a weary smile, this is a good day, it's fortunate that she can see through this so clearly. Saori nodded and placed the resign letter on top of the pile of packages and then turned to him seriously. Her body leaning forwards a bit, her hands laced at her lap, she tilted her head, a sign of her wanting to talk about something important.  
  
"As your leader and boss for one last moment, I want you to know that you were a very good employee under my foundation all these years, and I thank you for the contributions you have made."  
  
"They were my pleasure, Miss Kido." He said modestly.  
  
"Now... as a friend... I want to you to promise me something." Her voice grew softer, her expression almost pleading.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"About what Mr. Okaity said... about our marriage, I hope that you can keep that a secret until we do get married. Can you do that? Can you keep that promise?"  
  
He looked up at her surprised, and a bit confused. If they're going to get married, then why are they keeping this a secret, everyone's bond to find out sooner or later. Mr. Okaity said the same thing to him, even though he's curious, but he's learned that you never question anyone about this sort of thing, ever!  
  
"Of course Miss Kido, I will."  
  
Saori smiled and stood up gracefully, he followed her up. They looked at each other and nodded, their usual greeting way. "I wish you all the luck with your new work place under Mr. Okaity."  
  
"And I wish you a prosperous marriage life." He said sincerely, completely missing the flash of helplessness in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, you can show yourself out. And I'm sure Saga is downstairs, if you don't mind, can you please tell him that I'd like to talk to him?"  
  
"Saga?"  
  
"The man that was just in here a while ago." Saori explained.  
  
"Of course." He bowed, then turned and walked out of the room slowly. Saori watched his departing backview, is all partings going to be like this? When her parting comes, she wants everyone to be going different ways, everyone's back should be towards each other's back. That way, no one has to see anyone's expression.  
  
[Later]  
  
"Saori, you wanted to see me?" Saga walked into the office after he sent the finance manager out.  
  
Saori turned from her place before the large windows and glanced at him, she then turned back to the windows again. Her arms crossed in front of her chest, almost as if she's warming herself up. Saga looked at her and took a few steps forward, glancing down, he saw the resign letter and then looked up at her solemn expression, he now understands why. Not speaking a word, he just walked closer to her, not touching her, but just enough for her to feel the heat radiating from him.  
  
"Saga... as the Master of this Sanctuary... and as the Goddess you're supposed to protect, I need to talk to you about something important." Saori finally began, her voice low, and mature. Saga looked towards her, knowing that this is probably Goddess Athena speaking.  
  
"Yes Goddess."  
  
"When I was born, you were here, but you weren't the Master then, Shion was. Shion knew how to take care of the reincarnation of Goddess Athena, and that was how he found me." Saori began, carrying out Hermes's wish this morning. Telling the Master of Sanctuary how to locate the next Goddess.  
  
"Goddess, are you planning on telling me how to locate the next Goddess?"  
  
"Of course, you need to be prepared for it."  
  
"But Goddess.... I wouldn't be around for the next Goddess to be born, that'll be 200 something years later. I'll be long dead by then." Saga said thoughtfully, speaking out the truth.  
  
Saori looked at him but said nothing. "When a Goddess is born, the cloud is supposed to shift unusually. They will usually form an almost vortex like shape up on the sky over the world. It will last throughout the entire day, that night, Polaris will change directions depending on the direction of where the new baby is born. The Big Dipper will change directions due to the birth as well. Just follow the Big Dipper and you will end up at a fairly close location at where the baby is."  
  
So that's what it was, Saga remembered seeing all these changes in the night sky when Saori was born. He was small then, he didn't understand most of the things that Shion said to him. As of now, everything is so much more clearer.  
  
"I'm telling you this now because you need to know this information, either for yourself, or for the next Master of Sanctuary." Saori said, concluding her long talk. Turning around to face him, she's ready for his questions.  
  
"Of course, I will carry this in my mind with me until I die, I shall never forget it." Saga vowed with strength, Saori looked at him fondly, knowing that he will carry out his promise. Sighing softly, she looked down towards the ground, not wanting him to see the expression on her face. Afraid to give anything away.  
  
"However... my question is... won't the next Goddess be born about 200 years later... why do you sound as if the new Goddess is going to be born tomorrow. You're not going to die tomorrow are you?" Saga looked at her strangely before answering his own question. "Of course you're not going to die tomorrow, so... why do you sound so urgent?"  
  
"Saga...." She said softly, her browns furrowing a bit. "There's another way for a new Goddess to be born, without having to wait for 200 more years."  
  
"Seriously?" Saga looked at her shocked, he was never taught this in his studies. "I've never learnt this before."  
  
"That's because people like to believe that the reincarnated Goddess will keep to Athena's true name and true form. The other way for a Goddess to be born is if the reincarnation body loses her virginity, then the Goddess disappears within her... thus, a new Goddess will appear." She said quietly, not believing that she just told him that.  
  
Saga looked at her surprised, this time, really surprised. He never knew there was a second part to this Goddess reincarnation thing. However... why is she telling him about this now.... "Saori... what are you trying to say?"  
  
"You don't think every reincarnation of Goddess Athena will stay a maiden forever, do you? Some girls would very much like to get married after all the wars are over, when there's no need for Athena anymore. Some girls will get married, then... they no longer hold the identity of Athena." Saori said, this time, raising up her head to meet his eyes full on.  
  
Saga's eyes widened at Saori's expression, speechless, he just stood there. Saori lowered her gaze but stepped forwards, leaning up she kissed him on his cheek softly. "It's late, you should get some sleep. Good night, Saga." With that, she walked past him slowly yet confidently. Pausing before the table, she gathered up her packages and exited the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Saga stood there, still not sure if he saw her clearly. This is the second time today that he has seen a different side of Saori that no one has ever seen before. That moment, when she raised up her head to look at him, the expression on her face was unbearable.  
  
It was this sadness that was even beyond words, it was a sadness that was so terrifying that looked as if she just wanted to close her eyes and never wake up again. Not only that, Saga turned and looked at the closed door, feeling as if her cool lips are still on his cheek.  
  
It was a desparate sadness that nothing could pull her away from, it was a kind of sadness that seemed to consume her inside out.....  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.  
  
A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days

Chapter 6  
  
" " Talking ' ' Thoughts  
  
[Olympus]  
  
"I don't believe this, he's actually going to go?" Aphrodite whispered to Hermes, whom just shrugged and looked at the backview of Zeus. Most of the immortals are gathered today, right now, they're just standing here and watching Zeus's departing form.  
  
"That Athena... I hope she doesn't say anything that will make Zeus want to throw a lightning bolt at anyone." Hera said thoughtfully, the Queen of Gods looked after her husband with a frown on her face. He didn't look all that happy when he woke up this morning, and he wouldn't tell her the problem.  
  
"Do you think Athena will be able to stand her ground?" Persephone asked, it's now late spring, Hades has to let her come back.  
  
"That girl has a head made out of metal, she won't listen to him." Diameter told her seriously, Zeus's form slowly got smaller and smaller, all the immortals behind him heaved a sigh and scattered about.  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
'Powerful cosmos.' The Gold Saints thought as they looked at the twenty something year old man before them, all of them looking tense under the man's intense gaze.  
  
'Who is he?' Another question thought simultaneously by the Gold Saints.  
  
"Um... Excuse me, but..." Saga started, wanting to say something, but the man held up a hand and quieted him down with one stern look.  
  
"Which one of you is it? Huh?" He asked harshly. "Which one of you took the most important person in my life away from me? Huh?"  
  
All of the Gold Saints blinked then turned to Kanon and Milo simultaneously, those two womanizer! What did they do now? The two of them blinked and smiled nervously, searching though their memory for at least one girl that mentioned having a boyfriend of some sort.  
  
"Sir, I'm sure if you calm down, we'll be able to solve this in no time." Saga said nervously, great... someone has finally come after Kanon or Milo, those two idiots, hanging around women all day long will only lead them to this kind of trouble.  
  
The man turned towards him and looked at him from head to toe, his clothing is formal, and he looks to be the oldest of them. "So... you must be the Master of the Sanctuary, right?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now, do you mind telling me what your reason for coming to Sanctuary is... and just how did you get in?" Saga asked, looking at him strangely. His cosmos is powerful, but it doesn't seem like there were any sort of fight that went on near the border of the Sanctuary, or else... he would have clearly felt it with this guy's powerful cosmos.  
  
"I just want to know which one of you took the most important person in my life away from me." He said matter of factly, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, glarring at all of the Gold Saints.  
  
"I don't think that should be...." Saga started again, feeling a huge sweat drop at the back of his head.  
  
"Father!" A shocked rang out, all of the Gold Saints turned around.  
  
Saori stood a few steps above them, her eyes wide with disbelief and her mouth hanging open. Father. Father? The Gold Saints looked at each other surprised and shocked. Behind them, the man walked past them and without another thought he embraced Saori tightly.  
  
"My baby!" He exclaimed happily.  
  
Saori graoned at the pressure of the hug, her face just above his shoulder. Blinking, her shocked face met with her Saints' shocked eyes.  
  
Frowning, Kanon turned towards Saga first. "I thought Saori didn't have any parents." He whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"She doesn't." Saga answered back.  
  
"Then, who is he?" Shura asked, totally lost.  
  
"Well... Saori called him father..." Mu trailed off.  
  
"That's impossible, he looks to be just about 20ish." Alebaran shook his head immediately.  
  
"Unless... he had her when he was like two or three years old." Milo suggested quietly, everyone blinked then sent him a death glare, shutting him up totally.  
  
Slowly, Saori regained her composture, her shocked face turned to an annoyed face. "What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.  
  
"You don't welcome me here?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"You wound me so!"  
  
"Don't be so disguisting!" She said and pushed him away from her and looked at him from up to down then back up again. "And why are you dressed like this?"  
  
"What's wrong with this?" He blinked at her. His long, wavy golden hair, his smiling blue eyes, everything spells attractive on him. "Don't you like it?"  
  
Saori narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest then shook her head determinedly. "Not. At. All."  
  
[Later]  
  
Everyone sat around in the living room, the usually large room is now crowded with over 10 people. By this guy's request, all the Gold Saints has to be present in this little meething thing. He's now just sitting there looking over at every single of them, muttering loudly.  
  
"Um... he has a kid already, not good." Mu looked at him with dotted eyes, Kiki... his kid. He really needs to get rid of Kiki someday.  
  
"Too fat." Fat? Alebaran blinked... he's just large....  
  
"Womanizer." Kanon narrowed his eyes, but couldn't deny the truth.  
  
"He's too sad." Saga blinked, him... sad... what the!  
  
"He's too creepy." Death Mask just glarred at him, planning his death secretively.  
  
"He relies too much on his brother." What is he talking about? He fought bravely as well.  
  
"Is he blind?" Shaka's closed eyes fluttered, wanting to open them and kill him instantly on the spot.  
  
"He has painted nails." It's for his attack, Milo crossed his arms in front of his chest, glarring at him.  
  
"He's a twenty something year old guy in a 14 year old's body." Is that supposed to be his fault? Aioros hissed.  
  
"He's too serious." Isn't that a good thing?  
  
"He's like a block of ice." Camus closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
  
"And... are you sure this is a man?" Aphrodite cluntched his fist and sent daggers his way.  
  
"Enough! Idiot! What are you doing here?" Saori officially gave up her calm nature and turned around to scream at the guy, her eyes glarring at him.  
  
"Is that how you talk to your father?"  
  
"Maybe you should begin acting like my father in order for me to talk to you like my father." She countered, many possibilities going through her mind of why he is here right now.  
  
"Goddess...." Saga started up, gaining her attention, he's lost beyond belief by this whole thing. "I thought... you didn't have a father." He said quietly.  
  
Saori rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "This is my father. Athena's father, Zeus."  
  
The Gold Saints nodded in understanding, Zeus, God of all Gods... Wait! Zeus? Simultaneously they turned to look at the 20 something year old guy, he is Zeus? Highly unlikely. They glanced at each other and shared a look, what is he doing here?  
  
[Later]  
  
Saori watched as all of the Gold Saints left the meeting room one by one, looking over their shoulders at Zeus skeptically. Saga was the last to leave, he turned and looked at Saori worriedly. "Goddess... are you going to be all right?" He asked quietly.  
  
Saori looked at him and smiled, her calm aura back around herself once again. "Don't worry about it, he's my father after all, he won't do anything to me." She said reassuringly, knowing fully why he is here right now.  
  
Saga looked at her then looked at Zeus, whom is still sitting around, with that goofy smile on his face. Sighing softly, Saga nodded and walked out. Saori closed the door behind him slowly, the room returned to silence, she just starred at the door. After a moment, she turned and faced Zeus.  
  
Suddenly, it seems as if everything changed completely. Zeus is no longer wearing that goofy smile, his stance is different. Saori looked at him, he's serious, and she knows this. That little performance he put on for her and her Saints is just something to lighten up their heart, showing them that he does not intend to attack Sanctuary.  
  
"Father..." Saori started, picking up her head she looked at him.  
  
Zeus looked at her kindly and patted the seat next to him on the sofa. Saori walked over calmly, and sat down next to him, they two of them looked out the window together.  
  
"Athena... I don't know what to say, I'm really disappointed." He said first, his voice soft with an old tone to it. "I've never had any kind of attachment to any of my Saints before, I cannot possibly understand what you're going through right now." He paused, then glanced down. "However... I do not understand why you would want to throw away everything for them."  
  
Saori smiled, even though she may be mad at Zeus for doing some of the things that he did, but he is still her father. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled her legs up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. "Father, that's because I love them. I love every single one of them, I don't want them to be hurt in any way possible." Her smiled deepened and she laid her head onto her knees, her head titled so she can look at Zeus's profile. "Father, what would you do if you knew that I was in danger?"  
  
Zeus blinked and turned to look at her, Saori looked down at the ground, uncertainty entered her eyes. "Would... you risk everything you have to save me? Or would you... just leave me to be, and let me die or survive on my own?" If he can give her the answer that she's hoping for, then he really isn't that bad after all.  
  
Zeus looked at her, then sighed and looked towards the windows again. "Of course, you're my daughter after all." He said calmly, she is his daughter still.  
  
"Exactly... even though I'm not their mother, but I feel responsible for them, especially when they have pleadged their life to me. I feel that I need to take care of them, that I need to give them a happy and good life." Saori then turned towards Zeus again, this time, her smile still bright. "I presume that's how you feel about me."  
  
Zeus looked at her clear eyes, why is his daughter so stubborn... and why does she always has to have all the reasons on her side. Sighing, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, almost ending up in his lap. Saori laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. He just held her and looked out at the windows, she's so tiny... but when she's fully dressed in that cloth of hers, she is no longer tiny like this. She will then become the fearless Goddess that everyone admires and fears at the same time.  
  
"Let's go out today." Suddenly, he popped out a sentence. Saori opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. He let go of her and looked at her with a smile. "Let's go out today... when it's near night time, I heard the market near the harbor is very beautiful."  
  
Saori looked at him, surprised at his request, then remembered the form that he disguised himself in. He came prepared. Saori smiled and nodded, Zeus smiled back at her. "Then... what are we going to do now?" Saori asked and titled her head, she only has today to spend with her father. As for next week, she will no longer be Athena, she will no longer be his daughter.  
  
"You can do whatever you want... I need some sleep first." He said with a helpless smile on his face, Saori laughed softly and nodded.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Saori closed the thick double door quietly, she let her hands stay on the doors, then she looked up at the door. Sighing, she turned around and walked down the long steps of the staircase, turning, she went to the training ground, knowing that's where she'll find everyone.  
  
"Goddess!" Before she even got close enough to see anyone, everyone bowed to her and stopped their movements. Saori looked up and smiled, then waved her hand signaling for them to go back to whatever they were doing before. Looking around, her eyes landed on someone that is not dressed in a cloth or training uniform. He looked up at her then said something to one of the students, soon enough, he was already making his way towards her.  
  
She sat down on one of the benches and watched as he walked closer to her, his strong form confident and straight. She looked at him quietly, just enjoying the way that he makes her feel when he's around her. How long does she have to feel this way and to see him this close?  
  
"Saori?" He called out her name softly using his deep voice, Saori blinked and looked up at him. His back is facing the sun, blocking out the large heat radiating tool away from her, thus, his face is in the shadows, unseen by Saori. "How was the meeting with Zeus?" He asked first, his voice showing his concern.  
  
"It was fine." She answered shortly, she's secretly glad that Zeus didn't throw a fit when he came down here. After all, no one knows about her marriage yet... if he did throw a fit about it, her secret will no longer be a secret.  
  
"He didn't say anything harsh, did he?"  
  
"No." She shook her head slowly, he was understanding... so totally not what she had imagined in her head. She then let out a loud breathe and looked up at Saga with a smile. "We're going out tonight. He wants to check out the harbor markets, we'll be leaving as soon as it gets dark. So, don't wait up for me, okay?"  
  
She knows that he has a habit of waiting for her to go to sleep, either when she's doing all those paper work or when she's just watching T.V. He has a habit of sitting beside her and waiting for her to finish everything before escorting her back to her room. She knows that he must be tired, even more tired than she is, because he has to get up earlier than her. She had always wanted to tell him to go to sleep... but deep in her heart, she found it touching. And she was being selfish, she wanted him to stay with her for as long as he could during these few days so that she won't have so much regrets when she goes to marry Mr. Okaity.  
  
Saga smiled but said nothing, Saori knew that he's not going to listen to her, but it doesn't hurt to at least remind him about it.  
  
[Night]  
  
"So many people." Zeus commented as he looked around the place, people's chatters can be heard miles away. It's the lively night life of many people, the harbor market.  
  
"It's where most people live their life... but it's also a fun place to be. You get to meet a lot more people than you usually do." Saori said and looked around.  
  
"Yeah... a lot more people, a lot more pretty women as well." Zeus's eyes followed a woman as she made her way across some tent, Saori glanced at him then at the woman.  
  
She rolled her eyes and elbowed him in his ribs, jolting him back to reality. "Don't think about laying a finger on anyone near here!" Saori warned, then tightening her lips she walked on faster, leaving him behind.  
  
Zeus blinked and rubbed his ribs, then taking a few large steps forwards, he caught up with her easily. She's stopped by a tent to buy some kind of food, a teasing smile appeared on his face as he stood beside her closely. "Are you jealous? Don't worry, you'll always be number 1 on my list."  
  
Saori turned around and shoved something inside his mouth, it's soft and very sweet. "Eat!" She said then walked on again, Zeus bit down and chewed in the delicious food, then picking up his feet again, he followed after Saori. He saw her eating the same thing as him, unlike him, whom gulped it down in two bites, she's taking her time with the food.  
  
He glanced at her and watched as she bit down a bit, taking in a little chunk of the food while looking around curiously. He suddenly leaned forward and ate the other half of the food that she prepared to feed into her mouth. She froze on the spot as his lips brushed against her hand and her lips softly, then lowering her hand she looked up at him.  
  
Zeus swallowed the food and then smiled holding up his right hand. "I promise I won't lay a hand on any of the women here! Now, can you smile?" He said and blinked at her.  
  
Saori looked at him then broke into a smile, grabbing his hand, she dragged forward to another tent. "Come on, I want to check out the jewleries." She exclaimed happily as she walked into the tent with different types of jewleries. Saori let go of his hand and they both looked around for different types of jewleries.  
  
A necklace caught Saori's eyes, it's a silver chain with an owl at the end, instead of looking lazy, they owl's eyes are extremely sharp. She reached out, wanting to touch it, but someone was faster than her. "I think it'll look great on you." Zeus's voice rang out behind her, without asking, he reached around and put the necklace around her neck. "It looks great." He said dragging the mirror in front of her, his face next to hers, she looked at the necklace.  
  
"Shop owner, we'll take this, how much is it?" Zeus called out to the man behind the counter, then man looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"It's a great choice, young lady you're lucky you have such a nice boyfriend." He said warmly, Saori smiled awkwardly and looked away. "I'll give it to you for 20 dollars!"  
  
Zeus smiled and put a 20 dollar bill onto the counter, and placed the mirror on it. The shop owner nodded his thanks, Zeus then turned and dragged Saori out of the tent.  
  
"Aren't you glad that you have a boyfriend like me?" Zeus teased as they walked down the long road again.  
  
Saori rolled her eyes and turned her head away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Don't you think you should act like my father?"  
  
"Don't you want a boyfriend like me?" Zeus blinked and she turned to look at him, then she laughed and turned her head away.  
  
"Nope, I already like someone else."  
  
Zeus raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything, they just walked down the long road. Stopping here and there to check out some of the tents, Zeus is very much interested in human lives, and surprisingly he fitted in with everyone quite well. Saori thought that he was going to curse everyone that didn't do as he wished, but he was very understanding.  
  
However, no matter who you are, you can never stop time. As it gets later into the night, most of the tents are closing down, the two of them began their journey back the way they came from. The road is evidently much more quieter, not that many people can be seen walking on the road with their friends or families.  
  
Stopping just a bit beyond the market place, Zeus suddenly turned to Saori with a serious look on his face. "Saga."  
  
"What?" Saori looked at him confused, the sudden change of topic confused her mind.  
  
"The one you like, it's Saga, right?" Saori's eyes widened involuntarily, she opened her mouth wanting to say something, but was cut off by Zeus. "Don't try to deny it, I know the truth, and I know you like him."  
  
Saori looked at him for a moment longer, wanting to keep up her facade a moment longer, but she eventually gave up and looked down at the ground. "How did you know?"  
  
Zeus smiled, a kind and forgiving smile, suddenly he is Zeus... not the 20 year old teenager. He reached out and soothed her hair softly. "You still have a lot to learn little one."  
  
Saori didn't say anything, by the tone of his voice, she knows that he has already forgiven her, and will not do anything to harm Saga. Suddenly, she feels his pain and his unwillingness to let go of everything. He's her father, and in one point of her life, he had told her that if anything were to happen to him, she would take over the throne and be the ruler of the Gods. Now... she is just growing up, just developing her Goddess senses, and suddenly, she's going to be gone, going away forever.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy." She choked out, she had never called him by that name. Yet... it just feels right to call him by that title right now.  
  
Zeus gave out a loud sigh and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly. She cluntched onto his shirt and pressed her face against his collar bone. "My little girl... you're growing up, and you're leaving me."  
  
She's so out of reach, even though she is his favorite child out of all of his chidren, somehow it seems as if he can never have her completely. Everytime when he's so close to her, something has to happen and she will slip away from him. This time, he really thought that she was going to be finally beside him, but...  
  
He let go of her and cupped her face to make her look at him, and he looked at her. "My daughter..."  
  
"How long can I be your daughter? That title will only last till next week." Saori said quietly, her hands touching his hands.  
  
"No. No matter what happens, you'll always be my daughter. Even if the next Athena is born, you're still my daughter." He said deeply, his voice filled with promise. "I'm sorry... but father won't be present at your wedding, hope you don't mind."  
  
Saori shook her head, blinking her eyes rapidly, she forced back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"I have a gift for you." He said and let go of her face, holding his hands together, a golden light surrounded his hands. Then opening them up, there stood a golden ball. He extended his hand and she reached to receive it, skeptically, she glanced up at him then glanced back down at the gold ball. Suddenly, she noticed a little button in the middle of the ball. Pressing it gently, the ball opened up and an illusion like sphere floated up.  
  
Her favorite tune rang out, Fur Elise. The music radiated out proudly, inside the sphere it's still night time. Then, slowly, the sky was lit up by the sun rays and soon the sun appeared, bright and sunny.  
  
"Saori." She looked up, this is the first time that he has called her by her human name. "No matter what happens, the sun will always rise, and I will be there looking after you."  
  
She tightened her hold on the golden ball, and slowly, she shut the ball, returning everything to normal. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She muttered, the only thing that she could think of.  
  
Zeus laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him, he nodded and smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry about it, I have tons of children left... and besides, I'll just snatch away the next Athena so that nothing like this will happen to her." He joked with a soft laugh.  
  
Saori laughed along side with him, and looked over his face. She sees a young face in front of her eyes, but in his eyes, she sees a man older than time itself. Zeus's laughter slowly died down, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You have my blessings my child." Then letting go of her, his cosmos flared up, he's teleporting away.  
  
"Have a good life, and... take care." With that, he was gone, leaving Saori standing there alone.  
  
That last sentence, it was so clear, to the point. But that 'take care'... who knows how much emotion was engraved into those two words. Who knows how much he wanted to take her away as well, but he respected her decision. Saori raised a hand and touched her cheek, it's as if his warmth is still there, his hands are still holding onto her face gently.  
  
Sighing, she turned around and began walking back to Sanctuary. The golden ball warm and heavy in her hands, his visit still clearly engraved into her memory. Zeus, her father, has come and gone... and shall never appear in front of her again. She really wish that none of this have happened, perhaps then... she won't disappoint her father and go live with him for the rest of her life as Athena.  
  
Perhaps... Athena's next life time will really be the perfect one. Then... will that Athena feel what she is feeling right now? Will she feel what the earlier Athena have felt? All these emotions... they will all be there, like a burden for the next Athena. If she has the power, she really wants to erease all her memories of everyone, that way the next Athena will not have to carry her burden around forever.  
  
Reaching the border of Sanctuary, she was surprised to see someone standing there. Walking closer, she realized that the person is no other than Saga, she stopped a few steps before him and they just looked at each other. He made the first move by walking towards her slowly, she stayed at the same spot and greeted him with a weary smile.  
  
"Saori?" A soft question came out of his mouth, his eyes are gentle and kind.  
  
"I'm tired." She said quietly, the golden ball's weight in her hands is heavier than she thought. Saga glanced at the ball then looked down, understanding everything.  
  
Then... he turned around and squaded down with his back towards her. Saori looked at him confused, what is he doing? He glanced at her over his left shoulder and tilted his head. "Come on, climb on, I'll give you a 'ride' back."  
  
"Saga, I don't think so." She shook her head immediately, touched at how far he's willing to go for her.  
  
"You're tired aren't you? Climb on, I think I can manage to carry you."  
  
Saori looked at his strong back, then looked at him. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms lifted up her legs from underneath her knees. Carefully, he stood up and balanced her on his back before walking towards the inside of the Sanctuary. They walked in silence, he didn't press her into talking anymore, knowing that this must be an awkward situation for her... it's not that comfortable for him either. Having her this close to him is...  
  
Suddenly, something wet and cool touched his neck, he turned his head, trying to get a closer look at Saori. She just buried her head into the part between his neck and shoulder, he knows that was her tear.  
  
"Saori..."  
  
"Father..." She started in a small voice, almost a whimper. "He left, he's gone. He won't come back ever again, he's gone forever." She continued on aimlessly, letting her tears fall down.  
  
Saga turned his head back to the front again. She may go against Zeus's wishes most of the time, but deep in her heart, she still loves her father. If she didn't, why would she pledge her virginity to him, she was a good daughter... and would have been a great helper to Zeus if she didn't choose her ways like this.  
  
He then felt her eyelashes brushing against his skin rapidly, he knows that she's trying to blink back all the tears that are threatening to fall. Soon, he felt cool drops onto his neck again, guess she gave up on that.  
  
Not saying a word, he walked up the stairs that leads up to the grand palace, he gave her comfort by just being there with her. Saori closed her eyes tightly, the realization that she's never going to see her father again hit her real hard. No matter how hard she tried, the tears wouldn't stop, giving up on trying to control it, she just let them all out....  
  
Father....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R.


	8. End

**I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days**

**Chapter 7 (End)**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thoughts**

**Morning**

**"Goddess, the peace is going to be a forever one... can we stop training now?" Milo suggested lazily as he looked at Saori making a cute face. It's now Sunday morning, Saori had came down to the meeting every morning and joined them for this meeting. She sat on the throne confidently with Saga standing beside her.**

**"Of course." Milo looked at her strangely, she agreed to it so easily. "I'll just send you to Antarctica then." She continued on, that angelic smile still on her face, but her eyes are pure mischief.**

**"I think I'll stick to the training then." Milo muttered and stepped back, Saori smiled funnily but said nothing. Beside her, Saga shook his head helplessly, Milo can be so....**

**"Goddess!" A breathless voice called out from the door way, everyone turned and looked at the guard, whom seemed to be scared standing in the same room as all the Gold Saints.**

**"What are you doing in here?" Deathmask asked first, playing with his fingers, sending him a long side glance. The guard tensed up immediately, scared that Deathmask will decide to throw him to the Underworld.**

**"Deathmask." Saori said softly, then turned to the guard at the door. "What is it?"**

**"Goddess... someone is waiting for you on the phone."**

**Saori raised her eyebrows, on the phone? How do these people find out where she is? "Who is it?"**

**"He said he's Mr. Okaity." The guard said carefully, his eyes still glancing back at Deathmask carefully.**

**Saori stood up from her chair shocked, her eyes wide, her face struck with horror. What is he doing calling her? Saga turned to her concerned, reaching our a hand, he touched her arm. "Goddess... are you all right?"**

**Saori turned to him then looked at the worried faces of her Gold Saints, she put on a smile and shook her head. "I'm fine, sorry... I was just surprised that he would call. Please excuse me, continue on the meeting." She said then walked down the stairs and past all the Gold Saints towards the guard that is still at the door way.**

**The Gold Saints turned back to Saga when the door shut behind Saori, they found Saga's eyes still glued to the door with a worried expression on his face, and seems to be in a world of his own. The Gold Saints glanced at each other before Kanon looked up at his brother again. "Saga!" Kanon called out loudly, jerking the Master of Sanctuary from his deep thoughts.**

**"Yes." Saga cleared his throat awkwardly and looked back at them. "Let's continue."**

**Office**

**"Thank you, you may take your leave now." Saori said to the guard, he just bowed to her and walked out quickly, nervous and excited that he actually got to talk to the Goddess. Saori looked after him, then looked back the phone that's off the hook. Sighing, she shut the door behind her and walked over to the phone. Reaching out a hand, she touched the receiver gingerly, then picked it up and held her breath for a second.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I just called to check up on you." No greeting, no nothing, he's so sure of himself that he knows it's her speaking.**

**"How do you it'd be me, I could have told someone else to hang up on this phone call." Saori said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, she hates and admires his confidence... or cockiness at the same time.**

**"I know you'd pick up this phone call." He said calmly, then she heard him take in a deep breath and spoke again. "I hope you haven't forgetten what date today is."**

**"Of course I remember." Saori said and walked over to the windows, over looking the large garden, credited to Aphrodite.**

**"I will pick you up at the time when the deal ends." He continued on, not bothering to tell her the time, knowing that she's smart enough to figure it out herself.**

**"Thank you." She said quietly, her eyes never leaving the garden, it seems as if she's not even breathing at all.**

**Then they were both silent, no one said anything, not knowing what to say to each other. Saori glanced at the phone in hand, wondering what he's doing right now. He's probably talking to her on the speaker, while doing his business report on the other hand. She then glanced out the window again, is this how their marriage will be like as well? Will the house be filled with silence... uncomfortable silence that neither of them knows how to break. Hopefully not.**

**"I... apologize for the inconvinience that happened a few days ago." It was him that broke the silence again, Saori looked at the phone surprised and a bit confused.**

**"What inconvinience?"**

**"The rumour that you wanted me to take care of... it was one of my relatives," he then paused, as if tasting that word to see if it's poisonius or not. "One of my relatives let it out, I apologize for that, and hope it didn't create any disturbance."**

**"No, it's okay, they didn't take it seriously anyways."**

**"Who would? After all, why would someone like you marry someone like me under normal circumstances?" He said, self-mockingly. She could almost picture that smile he always wears when talking about this. Saori frowned and looked at the phone sadly.**

**"Makoe...." She said quietly, the first time actually speaking his first name.**

**"I thought you didn't even know my name, I was worried that you were going to call me Mr. Okaity even on our wedding night." He said teasingly, playfulness in his voice. Saori was surprised to find that he can be non-serious at times as well.**

**"Of course I know your name, don't be silly." She rolled her eyes half-heartedly, then they grew silent again. Saori looked down at the floor, her eyes dimmed with regret. "I want to thank you for being so understanding, and for keeping our deal."**

**"I always keep my word." He replied confidently, like a business man, a very good business man.**

**"Agreed." She half whispered half mumbled, knowing that he still caught whatever she said with his ears. Looking up, she looked up at the cloudless sky, an idea popped into in her mind. "It's the perfect weather for a barbeque dinner tonight."**

**"Barbeque huh? Sounds good." He agreed.**

**Saori smiled and tilted her head, her mind drifting else where. "Definitely." She whispered and just looked up at the sky, as if enchanted by it.**

**She doesn't even know when he hung up, or when she put down the phone. She felt nothing when she was starring into the sky, pieces of memories from this week came back into her mind, not believing that everything is going to end today.**

**"Saori?" A quiet inquiry awoke her from her thoughts, she turned and saw Saga standing behind her, looking down at her with the same worried look in his eyes as ever when dealing with her.**

**"Saga... when did you come in? I didn't even hear you." Saori said a bit dazed, still don't know anything that happened from the time when she talked to Mr. Okaity to now.**

**"You were deep in thought, so I didn't want to bother you." Saori smiled but said nothing, her face still turned towards the sky. "Saori... are you worried about the foundation's financial reports?" He suddenly asked, Saori turned to him immediately, her eyes wide with a frown on her face.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I must ask for your forgiveness on my rude actions. I took a look at the financial reports that the man from earlier brought for you. It seems like the foundation's business is growing worse day by day... however, I could not find any report on it for the past two years... could it be that..." Saga trailed off and looked at her questioningly, could it be that the foundation had gone bankrupt... if it has.... then what money is keeping them here right now?**

**Saori mentally breathed a sigh of relief to herself for tearing up the recent reports, she shouldn't leave those reports around so carelessly, she should be more careful the next time. Next time? Saori then smiled mockingly, who said that there'll be a next time.**

**"I agree, our foundation hasn't been at its best for a few years... but with our new strategy for the business market, our record has heightened again. Don't worry, I'm not doing anything illegal to keep this place running." Saori said reassuringly, her many years of business experience has taught her how to keep her emotions in check in front of everyone. **

**"And Mr. Okaity?" He asked, looking down at her. He noticed that her eyes dim every time when he mentions his name.**

**"He was just calling to check up on me, after all, he is my partner in the business field. I'm sure you've heard about that." She said confidently, not leaking one sign of what's going to happen next week. What's going to happen tomorrow.**

**"Of course." Saga nodded slowly, somehow, he still senses something wrong with this situation.**

**Saori then smiled and turned towards the sky again, the blue sky, cloudless. "Barbeque."**

**"What?" Saga looked at her surprised, a bit lost at the sudden change of subject.**

**"I want to have a barbeque dinner tonight... with all of you guys. Do you think that'll be okay?" Saori said and turned back to him with a bright smile, she really wants to enjoy her 'last moments' with all her Gold Saints.**

**Saga looked at her then smiled as well, his blue eyes dancing with laughter and happiness. "Of course, I'll go prepare for it right away." Saga said and began turning around, Saori looked at him and suddenly reached out to grasp his hand.**

**Saga paused and turned back to her questioningly, she bit her lips and then reached out and kissed him on the lips softly, still shy about whether she should do this or not. She felt Saga tense up under her lips, then a moment later she felt his lips responding to her, kissing her back. He moved his hand behind her neck, and his left hand is at her back, holding her close to him. **

**After a moment, Saga slowly pulled away from the kiss then fluttered open his eyes to look at her closed eyes and blushing face. "I need to go set up for the barbeque... we can continue... some time later... perhaps." Saori opened her eyes and looked up at him, surprised by his words. "And by the way, just to let you know, I think guys should take the initiative on these things." He just smiled and soothed her hair before turning and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.**

**Saori raised her hand and touched her lips delicately, he had kissed her so tenderly before when they were in the movie theater... a moment ago, his kiss was feverish, almost burning her up. Sighing, she closed her eyes and turned to the windows again. He's finally opening up to her, accepting her as Saori Kido, ready to take her into his life... and....**

**She hasn't failed to notice the way he would look at her whenever they were alone, she knows that he's debating in his heart and mind. She knows that he is torn between duty and love, it's not every day that you wake up and realize that the virgin Goddess you're supposed to protect is in love with you, and vice versa. **

**However... why does life have to be so cruel, just as things are starting to turn to her side, time has to leave her hopeless. However, isn't this better? Pulling themselves out of this mess before it gets to deep and too thick to even pull themselves out.**

**Turning around, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked over to her desk, perhaps this is really better....**

**Later**

**"Ah, we love you Saori, I love barbeques!" Kanon said as he grabbed a plate full of different types of food, from meat to vegetable and sat down on Saori's right side.**

**"You sound as if you haven't ate barbeque in ages." Milo looked at him funnily.**

**"Well... you see... barbeque and under water castles... they don't really live in the same world." Kanon said, recalling the long time he spent under water with Poseidon.**

**Saori looked at him and smiled softly, Julian... when is she ever going to see him again? Perhaps never. **

**"Here you go, Saori." **

**She looked up just in time to see Saga handing her a plate as well, with her favorite food on it, she smiled up at Saga. "Thanks." Then she tilted her head and noticed something. "Saga, wait." **

**He looked at her, pausing in his action to sit down. She grabbed her napkin and gently wiped at the corner of his mouth. "You're got something on you mouth." She wiped carefully and gently, as if afraid of hurting him.**

**Suddenly, her action stopped as she remembered the other Saints sitting around her. She pulled her hand back quickly and looked down at the table, glancing up at her Saints quickly, they all wore the same knowing smile on their faces. Saga cleared his throat awkwardly and took his seat next to Saori on her left side. She quickly lifted up her cup, pretending to drink while covering up her embarrassment.**

**"So... Saga, what kind of girls do you like?" Deathmask asked first, his voice dripping with a teasing tone.**

**"My brother likes girls that are confident, stern, powerful, kind, forgiving, nice, and preferably her name should start with s." Kanon followed up on Deathmask's plan and looked at Saori and Saga funnily. "So... talk about this 's' girl, did you share your first kiss with her?" He then winked and all the Gold Saints chuckled but said nothing.**

**Saori just rolled her eyes at Kanon and silently made sure that she gets back at him for this, then she glanced up at Saga quickly. He's just looking down at his food quietly, a smile on his face, not seeming to mind. "If you're so interested, why not share the story of your first kiss with us?" Saga retorted back, Kanon looked up at him surprised. **

**"My first kiss?" Kanon then raised his fork and tapped it against his lips. "To tell you the truth... I don't remember, probably some woman from some club." He said carelessly and shrugged easily, then he smiled mishieviously and looked at Aioria. "What about you? Leo boy."**

**Saori looked up at them funnily and helplessly at the same time... a bunch of grown man, and they're playing a childish game like this. Should she laugh? Or should she shake her head at this?**

**Aioria blushed, never thought the question would be directed at him, he glanced at everyone, then bowed his head down even further. Then he picked at his food and mumbled something about Marin and something about hospital, and shut up then. **

**"You're not fun, Aphrodite?" Kanon turned to, possibly the most beautiful Gold Saint out of all of them. Aphrodite looked up at him and blinked, then smiled and dabbed at his mouth.**

**"Oh please, is there any woman that's more beautiful than me?" **

**One sentence and everyone dropped onto the ground, look at him, he's so in love with himself, he probably doesn't even look at anyone else beside him. Saori just smiled at his comment, he's Aphrodite after all, you can't expect another answer from him. During this night, she felt she really got to know her Saints better, so much more better. Even though these silly games they play are beyond her league, but just watching them play around and joke around is enough for her. **

**The topics changed from kiss to clubs, to different women, to their sizes, to one night stands, to everything else, and finally to love. She just sat back and relaxed while watching her Saints in action. Sometimes, she really just want to live with them like this, like normal people, a big family, they're all her brothers.**

**Of course.... with one exception. She then glanced at Saga, watching as he laughed at something Milo said, then she smiled and turned back to the others again to find them starring at her hard. She blinked and set down her cup before blinking back at them. "What?"**

**"You were not listening, were you?" Milo asked with an eyebrow raised, Saori smiled and glanced down. "We were just asking who was the first person you loved."**

**Saori looked at him then tilted her head and smiled. "Who are you asking? Athena or Saori Kido?"**

**"Let's go with Athena first." Deathmask suggested, she glanced at him, never knew he'd join in on games like this.**

**"Athena.... um... the first person she loved... is probably... Zeus." She said, then looked at her Saints, their surprised and confused faces met hers. She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, the original Athena's feelings do not mingle with us... the reincarnations, so I cannot say for sure."**

**"Then... how about as Saori Kido?" Shaka asked quietly, she looked up at him. One with her eyes wide open, one with his eyes closed, she somehow can still see through him and know that he knows more than everyone else.**

**Saori leaned forward and put her chin on her laced fingers, her eyes somewhere else. "He might be judged as a sinful person because of his actions before, but..." She glanced down and then looked up at her saints again, a bright smile appeared on her face. "But, in my eyes, he is the perfect man in the universe."**

**Indeed, he is perfect in her eyes...**

**Night**

**The two of them walked down the lone hall way that leads to her room, she walked along side with him, her head bowed during the whole time. If it wasn't for Saga that stopped in front of her room, she would have totally missed it and walked on. Saga then turned and faced her, she still has her face down, looking at the ground beneath her.**

**"What's wrong? Still embarrassed by Kanon's game?" Saga deep voice rang out, Saori looked up at him and gave him a slow smile. The expression on her face telling him that she agreed with him. Saga smiled as well, and touched her face softly, she immediately glanced else where, feeling as if her cheeks are burning.**

**Leaning down, he kissed her forehead softly, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her forehead. Then he pulled away slightly and pressed his lips against her lips, she tilted up her head and met him in their kiss. This is the last time... definitely the last time. This time, it was her that pulled away, she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip softly.**

**"Saga... even though guys are supposed to take the initiative... does that mean girls can never take the initiative?" She asked, looking up at him with an innocent face. He blinked and then laughed at her question, leave it up to her to think of something bizzare.**

**"It's getting late, you should go in now." Saga said and patted the top of her head softly, nodding towards her room.**

**"No." Saori shook her head and then looked at Saga pleadingly. "You always see me entering my room, you always see my backview... and my back isn't very pretty. This time, I want to see your backview! I'm sure it'll be the perfect backview." She said playfully and smiled at Saga sweetly.**

**Saga nodded and leaned down to brush his lips over her forehead for the last time before turning around. "Good night." He then slowly made his way towards the staircase that leads downstairs. Saori looked after him intently, her gaze never leaving his back.**

**He really has the perfect backview, strong and confident... but every bit of him telling her that he's in love with her, that he's happy to be with her, that he wants to stay by her forever. Saori then looked down and closed her eyes, for the first time since she got here, she cried... cried for the both of them.**

**Later**

**Standing in front of his door, she wondered if this is such a good idea after all. Looking down at the ground, she considered her options... well, she really doesn't have too much options anyways... so.... sighing, she looked up at the closed door then determination entered her eyes. Reaching out, she grasped the door handle, feeling the cold metal object in her hand. Then tilted her head she turned it quietly and slowly opened the door.**

**Walking into the room, she was greeted by darkness, looking around, getting used to the darkness, she saw the bed that's on the other side of the room. Looking at it for a moment she walked over slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake him up. Standing next to the bed, she softly fingered his long blue hair. **

**He's lying on his side, just as her finger brushed his cheek he mumbled something then flipped onto his back, the blanket falling a bit during the process. Glancing down, she pulled the blanket back up to his chin, so he sleeps topless. Their faces inches away from each other, she studied his face... still cannot believe someone like him could be in love with her.**

**Love.**

**That simple word, that complicated emotion.**

**Tracing an imaginary line from his hairline to his lips, she made the process painfully slow and her finger lingered at his lips. Those lips that she just kissed moment ago, the same lips that would form the smile that she loves so much... everything... is gone, everything is out of the windows. Sighing, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his for the last time.**

**He's lying on his back, she's half lying on top of him, half sitting on the bed, with their lips locked together. Doesn't this count as a romantic picture? Or is this the tragic picture that spells the word 'goodbye'?**

**Pulling back, she touched his lips softly, looking down at him with regret in her eyes. **

**"I love you."**

**With a swirl of her dress, she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly, she made her way out of the palace with nothing in hand. Walking out of the door, the two guards are on the ground sleeping soundly, even a thunder storm wouldn't be able to wake them up. Tuning down her cosmos, she walked down the long stairs slowly, passing each temple, she looked at them fondly then moved on.**

**Shaka... with that little spell she placed in his drink... he should sleep right through till the morning. She glanced up at the Virgo Temple then smiled thinly. Sorry... it was the only way.**

**Stepping down onto the solid ground, she picked up her head and saw a black limo waiting for her at the entrance of Santuary. Walking over slowly, suited men got of the car and bowed to her, then he got out from the other end. She stopped and they looked at each other, then he glanced down and gave her a smile. **

**"It's good to see you again Saori." He said quietly, and then walked over and Saori turned to face him. "I hope you had a good time during the last week." He then reached forward and opened the door for her, Saori looked at him and then got in without a word. She knows this is impolite, but she really doesn't have the heart to deal with all of this right now.**

**He closed the door after her and went around the car again, getting in next to her in the spacious limo. He shut the door, and as if that was the cue for the driver, the car hummed softly as the driver turned on the engine. He glanced over at her, she is looking outside the window at the grand palace of Sanctuary, he didn't say anything, she didn't say anything either.**

**Then the car moved, slowly at first, the grand palace is slowly disappearing within her sight until it faded away completely before her eyes, no longer within her reach.**

**Good-bye Sanctuary...**

**Good-bye Saga....**

**TBC....**

**The epilogue is coming up, thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	9. Epilogue

**I don't own Saint Seiya, or any of its characters, please do not sue me.**

**A Lifetime in Exchange for Seven Days**

**Epilogue**

**" " Talking**

**' ' Thoughts**

**Years Later**

**The door opened and a warm breeze escaped into the small book store. A few readers looked up out of curiosity to see whom it is that entered this quiet place. The door slowly shut behind her, returning the book store to its original peace and quiet.**

**She sighed and looked at her watch, good, she is not late. Finger combing her long lavender hair just a bit, she hoped that she still looks decent enough after a whole day of school. She then picked up her head and took in a deep breath, giving herself a mental boost, she walked forwards. Her school uniform giving her an innocent look.**

**This book store opened up last year, and has been a very popular book store ever since. Many of her classmates come here after school just to read. Surprisingly, the owner of this book store is nice enough to allow people to read here and they can leave without even buying a book. Where is this business going?**

**Come to the front desk, she was surprised to meet a man near 40 reading a book as well. He sat behind the counter and looked at his book through calm eyes, his mature look giving him a solemn aura, yet... in between his eyes, there's an unknown sadness.**

**"May I help you?"**

**His voice jerked her out of her thoughts, she blinked and looked at the man in front of her. A blush crept up on her face, he is indeed very appealing to the eye.**

**"Um... I'm Chiryo Kisonagi, I'm here for the interview with the owner of this book store." She said timidly, looking down, still embarrassed that he caught her starring at him.**

**He smiled and stood up, placing the book on the counter, he walked around and stopped in front of her. "Of course." Then turning his head, he nodded towards a closed door. "Let's talk in there, so we don't disturb the people reading here."**

**"Yes." Chiryo said timidly and followed him into the room.**

**Sunlight shone on her face as she stepped into the fairly moderate room, she glanced around the room with interest, missing his thoughtful eyes on her back. He closed the door behind him and looked back at her. "Do you want anything to drink?"**

**"Water would be fine, thanks." She said softly and sat down on a sofa, then placed her tape recorder on the table in front of her.**

**"Here you go." He placed a cup of clear water in front of her and sat on the sofa across from her, his eyes on her face intently.**

**"Thank you." She smiled then pulled out a pen and a notepad. "Can we begin?"**

**"Anytime you are ready."**

**"Great... um... how much did it cost for you to open this book store?"**

**"I don't know."**

**Chiryo blinked and glanced up at him, the smile on her face somewhat frozen. "Um... you named this book store 'Lavender', does it have a special meaning to it?"**

**"It's for... a friend." He said slowly.**

**"Is this friend's name Lavender?" She asked.**

**"No, her hair color was lavender." He answered calmly.**

**Chiryo glanced at him then touched her lavender hair unconsciously. "What made you open this book store?"**

**"I was just joking around about a book store."**

**Chiryo frowned a bit and glanced at him, his answers are confusing.**

**"Um... what is your favorite book?"**

**"Rain."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's her favorite book."**

**Chiryo bit her lips, should she write this down? Glancing up at him, she met his eyes again. She's noticed that he has had his eyes on her ever since they entered this room. Putting down the pen, she looked up at him with a serious look. "Sir, is something on my face?"**

**"No."**

**"Then why are you looking at me?"**

**"Because you look exactly like her."**

**Her.**

**Who is she?**

**"This girl keeps on appearing in your answers, who is she?"**

**"She... is someone I love." He answered wistfully then turned to look out the window, sighing he turned back to her again. "I'm sorry, I'll answer the questions normally now."**

**"Normally? Were all those answers just jokes?" Chiryo narrowed her eyes a bit, she hates it when people play tricks on her.**

**"No... those are the truthful answers... but for publicity, I need to come up with better answers than those." He said with a shrug.**

**"Then... why are you willing to tell me the true answers?" Chiryo asked immediately, her always curious mind taking over.**

**"I told you, you look exactly like her, that's why."**

**Chiryo smiled and tilted her head, looking at him with admiration. "She must be a wonderful wife, huh?"**

**"I'm not married."**

**"Pardon me, I meant girlfriend."**

**"I don't have a girlfriend."**

**Chiryo starred at him shocked, then frowned deeply. "Don't tell me it's your sister or mother!"**

**"No, I don't have any family except for a twin brother."**

**"Then... who is she?" Chiryo pressed on, forgetting about her interview for her business class completely. This man's secret is so much more interesting than some pathetic little school assignment.**

**"She is someone I love..." He trailed off and glanced down.**

**"I know that."**

**"But I can never have." He finished his sentence slowly.**

**"Why not?"**

**"She's married."**

**"So what? There's always divorce." Chiryo said excitedly, then she thought of something and backed down. "Unless... she doesn't feel the same way that you do...."**

**"It's not that..... it's just that she is already dead, I can't really do anything about that." Saga then raised a self mocking smile and looked outside the window again. "It's pathetic isn't it? The only one I ever loved in my life and I didn't even tell her about it, the night I finally decided to come out with my feelings and decided to treat her as my lover, not someone I look up to... it was the last night that we had to spend together."**

**Chiryo blinked and looked down, her hand curled around her untouched water. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.**

**Saga shook his head and then sighed, leaning back into the sofa, running a hand through his hair. "You know why I know nothing about this book store?"**

**Chiryo blinked and shook her head slowly.**

**"It's because this book store was left to me in her will, I found that out after she died. I was just joking one night about how I'd like to open up a book store one day, she took it seriously and eventually gave me a book store in her will. That's why I know nothing about this book store."**

**Chiryo looked at him, then with clouded eyes, she parted her lips. "Sir... what is... what is your name?"**

**Saga turned towards her and looked at her misted eyes, resembles so much of hers. **

**Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her white dress, her kisses, her touch... everything is so close yet so far away from him.**

**"My name?" He smiled and turned to look at a plane flying past outside of the windows. "Just call me Saga."**

**Saga...**

**Yes, he is Saga. The Saga that will forever love Saori Kido and follow her wherever she goes.**

**THE END.**

**Lol... sorry... it was kind of a rushed ending... my original copy cannot be opened... floppy problem, then I had to cook up this one... it's the same as the original one, but... I still liked the orignal one better. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed the story, and I'm sorry for those that were hoping for a happy ending... I couldn't come up with a happy ending, so... let's just leave it like this. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, and perhaps I'll write more StS fanfictions in the future.**


End file.
